


Sounds like a Deal

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Smut, So fluffy I'm gonna die, nerd ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: Ian is a loner in a new school who eats lunch in the bathroom.Mickey is failing biology and needs free tutoring. They make a deal Mickey will pretend to be Ian's friend and stop him from being bullied, if Ian will help him in biology.This is going to be virtually angst free and just a whole lot of fun.  I need some fun right now.  My other story right now is going to be full of drama and agnst this one is the opposite. They won't be having sex with other people here. It will be some super cute high school fun.





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed Ian's family a tad. No debbie or carl or liam. 
> 
> I am not re inventing the wheel with this story, but I don't care. i wanted to write something fun. It will be fun, we will get protective mickey and some jealous Mickey. A little smut, some sweet fluffy moments and a very happy ending.

No room was more intimidating to a 16 yr old Ian Gallagher then the cafeteria of McClaney high. He had been at the school for just over a month and had yet to secure himself even one real friend. He had a few acquaintances. one person in particular that he liked a lot was a girl named Mandy in his biology class, unfortunately she ate with an intimidating group of football players and cheerleaders even though she wasn’t one herself. Ian didn’t have the courage to try and sit with even the nerdiest of tables let alone one with McClaney’s most popular faces. 

As it were, he grabbed his tray of food each day quickly scanning the crowded room for any friendly face that was willing to wave him over only to be left as disappointed as he was hungry when no one ever did. 

 

So, instead of trying to force himself into a table of his peers he made himself comfortable in the last stall of the boys second floor bathroom, eating in silence as he thumbed through his phone for the 40 minutes lunch lasted each day. 

 

After his lonely lunch was English class with one student who Ian had seemed to catch the eye of, despite his trying not to, J.D Power. J. D was smaller than Ian, scrawny and short in fact. He was all bravado and red bull. Why the bully had in it for Ian in particular was beyond him. The redhead couldn’t put his finger on any one thing that the shorter kid had latched onto, just that he had latched on to him and like a dog with lock jaw, refused to let go. During class he would make snide comments under his breath each time Ian spoke. Even worse his entire walk home J.D would harass Ian as they walked in the same direction until J.D’s friends caught up with them, forcing his attention away. 

He never knew if it was on purpose or not but he was thankful for the other kids friends, who would get his attention with weed or pictures of naked girls, so Ian could finally walk in peace. 

 

J.D, wasn’t typically violent, he was more one to run his mouth than his fist. He would however, trip Ian as he walked laughing when he would stumble over his own feet. He was an asshole. It seemed to Ian anyone who hung out with him must be one, too. 

 

“ Jay, you coming or what man?” It was Mickey Milkovich, Ian recognized his voice easily. His was often the voice that got Ian out of his walk home from hell. Mickey was Mandy’s brother and although it was to him he usually owed his moments of peace without the resident bully following him, Ian had a sinking suspicion the tough brunet wasn’t saving him on purpose. Mickey didn’t seem like the knight in shining Armour type. He was quiet, mouthy when he finally did speak even to the teachers, he didn’t give a fuck and he certainly wasn’t out looking after some redheaded loner. Ian was fairly certain It was just by chance that he called J.D each day to make their way to the park to smoke, just in time to save the redhead's ass. 

 

Finally making his way home he threw his bag onto the front stoop reaching into his pocket for the key to his house when Fiona opened the door with a wide smile. 

“ Hey sweetface! How was your day?” She beamed with a plateful of cookies in her hand. She knew exactly how his day was, hence the plateful of pillsbury goodness. 

“ didn’t say a word for my first 2 periods, no one noticed. I ate lunch in the bathroom , again and then I was harassed by some gangster wannabe. So you know, living the dream” 

“Cookie?" She offered with a shrug, laughing when he took the whole plate “ don’t eat them all, it will ruin your dinner” 

 

As soon as he got up to his room Ian closed the door behind him ready to gorge on the plateful of cookies when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

 

“ hey Lip! “ He answered happily, the sight of his brother on video chat instantly improved his mood. “ how’s dorm life treating ya?” 

“ well, its dorm life at M.I.T so it's basically studying with hipster douche-bag music on. How's school? Getting any better out there in Chicago?” 

Ian sighed giving his brother a small shrug “ it's highschool. You know how it is.” 

Lip was his only brother and only other sibling besides Fiona, he was two yrs older then Ian, and a whole lot smarter. Lip was smarter than everyone Ian had ever known, in fact. Despite his way above average IQ his brother never looked down on him, or anyone. He was the coolest guy Ian had ever known, high school was easy for him. The younger Gallagher only wished some of that coolness could have rubbed off. 

 

Moving from Boston to Chicago for Fiona’s job was an easy decision for all of them even Ian, despite his rough start in the new city. She had an opportunity to make a lot of money, she had to take it. He had to go with her because she was his legal guardian. Lip stayed close to their home to attend school, and so began his year of upheaval. The year where he not only moved away from his home but also the best friend he had ever known, his older brother. 

Chicago as a city was fine, but Ian was never good at making friends. He had a few at his old school, a small group of nerds who stuck together. They weren’t much but they were people to eat lunch with at least. He sighed laying himself down on his large bed, not five minutes after Lip ended their call, just wishing his brother could be there to help navigate this new world he found himself living in. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next day at school was slightly better than the one before. Mandy spend all of Biology talking his ear off about the big game that coming Friday and how everyone was going to see Love, Simon on Saturday. Everyone, not meaning him of course but he loved to hear her talk about it anyways. He relished hearing anyone speak to him for that length of time about something that wasn’t mandated by a teacher. 

He liked Mandy more and more each time they spoke. She was kind, and he could just imagine they would be great friends if only he could find away to say “ hey want to be my friend?” in a far less lame way than that. 

Soon though, Biology was over and it was time for lunch. 

 

While tapping his chicken nuggets on the side of his tray as a way of finding out just how hard they were that day, Ian was knocked out of his cozy lunch ritual in the last bathroom stall of the boys washroom when he heard loud voices enter the empty space. 

 

“ if Principal Wells catches you smoking that shit in here you’re screwed” It was J.D. Ian would recognize that weasels voice anywhere. 

“Don’ matter. I’m fucked for life anyways man’’ That was Mickey. 

Fuck. Ian’s breath caught in his throat as he raised his feet so he was balancing on the toilet, trying his best to not make any sudden moves. Unfortunately for him his food tray had other ideas, choosing that exact moment to fall from where it had been perched atop his backpack. 

“ the fuck” Mickey said lowly. 

With that Ian decided to make his appearance known , shoving the tray to the back of the stall in hopes that the older boys wouldn’t see it, and know just what he was doing in there. When he made his way out to wash his hands J.D’s eyes lit up devilishly. 

“Its just fucking Gallagher” He said with an eye roll punching Ian not so gently on the shoulder. “ better not smell like shit in here now man, gunna kill my high” 

 

Ian stood quietly washing his hands as quickly as possibly before pressing his feet towards the door. He almost made it, too before J.D wandered aimlessly over to the last stall just far enough to catch sight of his tray of food. 

“ dude. Is that your lunch?” He laughed loudly coughing on a plume of smoke he had just inhaled “ Mick, this loser eats lunch in the fucking bathroom.” 

Mickey said nothing choosing instead to smoke silently averting his eyes from Ian’s obvious embarrassment. 

“ No. .. I don’t.. I was just ..” he stuttered out, feeling the tears welling in his eyes, he could only hope that J.D wouldn’t notice. 

 

“ jesus are you gunna fucking cry kid? For fuck sake it's too easy to pick on your lame ass ….” 

The sentence was cut off when Mickey’s voice cut through, his finger waving a mere centimeter from his friends face “ why don’t you stop then? You said it yourself , its too fucking easy. Then fuck off with that shit. I’m tired of it. Lets just smoke this shit and get the fuck out of here before some nosey teacher walks in and ruins my fucking high” 

J.D raised his hands in mock surrender with a look of fear and respect in his eyes that Ian had never seen before. As ian backed his way out of the bathroom, he let his green eyes lock on to Mickey’s blue ones giving the shorter man a nod of thanks before exiting the bathroom without another word. 

 

 

That day after school Ian walked home the entire way in peace, J.D. was nowhere in sight. Ian was floored by the actions of Mickey. He let the scenario play out in his head for hours after he got home. Mickey had saved him, no doubt about that this time, but why? Mickey didn’t seem to give a fuck about much, if anything at all why take any interest in the quiet redheaded victim of a bully? And would he do it again?

That was the question. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ your brother is Mickey right?” Ian asked quietly when Mandy finally paused her gossiping, during Wednesday's afternoon’s biology class. 

“ yeah. Why did he beat you up and steal your lunch money?” She teased, her bubble mint gum smacking loudly between her teeth as she spoke. 

“ no. He uh… well he kinda helped me actually” 

Mandy’s head nearly snapped off at the words, her eyes wide mouth agape, “ Mickey? MILKOVICH? “ she said slowly as if he was deaf and had to read her lips for clarity. 

“ yeah. short dark hair, great eyes, tattoo’d knuckle” he caught Mandy’s bright smile as soon as the words were out of his mouth, “ what?” 

“ great eyes?” she repeated with a wave of her eyebrows. 

Fuck. Did he say that? Shit. Oh well. He fully intended to gloss right over it, luckily the bell did that for him, ringing for the period to end. With that Mandy was off on her way to lunch with the popular crowd while he had to find somewhere else to hide for the next forty minutes. 

 

As luck with have it Fiona actually remembered to pack him food that morning so he didn’t have to face the cafeteria at all. He couldn’t go to the bathroom’s as he knew he couldn’t risk being caught eating in one again, especially not by J.D. 

The bleachers it was. 

 

“ two days in a row, ay Gallagher. You stalking me or some shit?” 

He didn’t even notice Mickey until he heard him from a few steps below where he had chosen to open up his bagged lunch on the empty steel bleachers that overlooked the school’s football field. 

“ sorry, man. I didn’t know anyone was down here. I can go” he stuttered out quickly, tossing his lunch back into his backpack as he rose ot his feet. 

“ Gallagher will you stop being such a bitch for like one fucking minute and get down here. If anyone needs to get high man, its you. You’re hella fucking stressed” 

 

“ well, to be fair you’re asshole friend stresses me out” Ian replied before realizing he had just insulted Mickey’s friend, in front of Mickey. God, he was an idiot. 

Much to Ian’s surprise though, the brunet laughed at his remarks before passing the joint he had in his hand over to Ian, nodding for him to take a puff. 

“ yeah, Jay’s a dick. I know. You gotta stand up for yourself though man or he’s never gunna let that shit up” 

Ian nodded, trying his best not to cough up a lung on the weed, failing miserably as it was some harsh shit. “ Thanks though”: He coughed out weakly, “ for yesterday. I appreciate it . I really owe you one” 

“ was nothin.” Mickey eyed him carefully as he took a long toke off the joint. “ but ah, you mean that shit, about owing me one?” 

Oh fuck. Here it was. How had he not seen it coming? Mickey wanted something. 

“Yeah…. Course, what?” Ian asked tentatively preparing himself for the worst. 

 

“ You’re in biology with Mandy right? You’re the Ian that has been helping her for the last month?” Ian nodded his confirmation, “ I can’t fail biology again. I need a tutor but we can’t afford that shit and I hate the fucking nerds they assigned me at school. Would you do it? “ 

Ian stood back a little letting the question sink in. Mickey wanted him to tutor him, that was it? He couldn’t believe it. 

“I mean I will keep J.D off your ass, you get me a B. Its a win win the way I see it man” Mickey offered honestly, handing Ian the rest of the joint as he spoke. 

Ian couldn’t agree more, it was a win win, yet.. He wanted more. He needed more. 

“ I want lunch” he blurted out before he even knew he did. Fuck. He was high as shit. What the fuck was he doing? 

“ lunch, like a date? “ Mickey tilted his head in confusion. 

“ no” Well… fuck yeah, that would be nice actually, He thought but didn't dare say out loud “ no not a date. I don’t want to eat fuckin lunch in the bathroom anymore. I want lunch with you, whatever you do. And maybe walk home or whatever and.. The game Mandy said there’s some big game this weekend everyone is going to.. I want that” 

 

Mickey stared at Ian as if he had three heads, for possibly only a minute or two but what felt like hours. The longer he looked him over the more paranoid Ian became that maybe he had overstepped his boundaries. 

“ so, you want to hang out with me? Be my friend, my boyfriend? My what?” 

 

“ friend. “ Ian replied quickly before, “ wait you’re gay?” 

“ been out for yrs. Not exactly observant are ya?” 

“ Well, I’ve been stuck in a bathroom for the month I’ve been here.” He reminded him. 

“Well, I aint whoring my ass for a B in biology” the brunet laughed, licking his lips as his eyes raked over ian’s face once more “ so friends. I act like your friend get you a seat at some popular lame ass cafeteria table, don’t let J.D fuck with you anymore, have you hang with us and shit and you get my grades up. Sounds like a deal to me.” 

 

“Yes . it does”


	2. But, I can't stop thinking bout your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just blissfully having fun writing this. 
> 
> I listened to Borns, Clouds while writing this.

Mickey cursed himself internally the entire walk home. As Ian walked talking as if he hadn’t spoken in years rambling about school and going to the game on Friday, all Mickey could think was how wrong he had gone about things. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” he growled tossing his backpack into his room before dramatically throwing himself on his bed. “ smooth Mickey” he muttered to himself before hearing a soft knock at his door. “ what Mandy?” 

“ hey, did you help someone recently?” She asked with narrowed eyes staring at him from his doorway. 

“ doesn’t sound like me” 

“ yeah. No. I know that but Ian seemed pretty sure it was you. I mean he described you to a T. Short” Mickey shot her a middle finger, “ dark hair, tattooed knuckles….. …. great eyes” she giggled, totally missing raised eyebrows at the words. 

“ the fuck? Did you just say I have great eyes?” Mickey questioned with his eyebrows high.

“No .Ian did” She said pointedly. His heart fluttered at the news . Downright fluttered. Fuck. “ what are you doing Mick? Are you messing with him? Cause that’s not cool, he’s a sweet kid. Be better than fucking J.D. alright?” 

Mickey let out a stuttering sigh shaking his head at her before rising to his feet to push her out of his room. “ not messing with anyone, don’t worry bout it. I won’t hurt the kid” He might just hurt me, he thought to himself as he leaned his body against his door letting her words wash over him. 

So, Ian thought he had great eyes. Shit. The news affected him more than it should have. He was in trouble here. He wanted Ian to think he had great eyes, a great smile and so on. The truth was, he wanted the redhead to like everything about him. He wanted nothing more than for the redhead to want him the way he wanted Ian since the first time he laid eyes on him. 

At first he thought saving the guy from J.D almost every day would be enough but Ian didn’t even acknowledge his actions choosing instead to get the fuck out of dodge without so much of a look in Mickey's direction. 

So, when Mickey saw him in the bathroom he jumped on the opportunity to make his feelings about J.D’s treatment of him known. Still, it seemed to get him nowhere, when Mickey brought up a lunch date Ian didn’t bat an eye at the suggestion, merely wanting to be ‘friends’ or fake friends or whatever they were now. Jesus Christ. He had fucked up, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to suggest Ian study with him, then attack his perfect fucking mouth the second they were alone. Now he was stuck in some weird deal he wanted no part of. But, it did get him close to Ian, closer than he ever had been before. That put a smile on Mickey’s face he couldn’t wipe away for the rest of the night. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ Hey assface ! How’s this look?” Mandy was up way too fucking early for his liking, standing in his bedroom modeling her clothes for the day. Today's attire of choice was a skin tight leopard print belly top, the schools dress code would not allow if it was ever enforced and a pair of dark washed ripped jeans. “ so…. How's it look?” 

“ what the fuck do I care Mandy? What time is it?” he complained getting out of bed with a yawn. 

“ I want to get Josh’s attention, you’re a guy what do you think?” she badgerred him all the way into the kitchen catwalking like a runway model while he made a beeline to the coffee pot. 

“ couple things wrong with that sentence. 1. I’m your fucking brother, you will always look gross to me. 2. I’m fucking gay.” he retorted pointedly, smiling when she finally seemed to clue in , instead choosing to stand in front of the full length mirror checking herself out. 

It may of been for a reason she hadn’t intended on but Mandy’s clothing choices did catch his attention. As the brunet stood drinking his coffee eyeing his sister's behavior very carefully it dawned on him, maybe that was what he needed to get Ian’s attention? Not a skin tight leopard print top, but, clothes that didn’t hang off of him might not hurt. 

“ you paint that top on ?” He taunted, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him in response. 

“ I am trying to get a man’s attention that means accentuating the positive” she said easily, while pushing her breasts up in her push up bra, the action causing Mickey to gag dramatically before retreating to his room. 

 

After throwing every piece of clothing he owned on the floor Mickey gave in to the fact that he had exactly nothing to wear, a thought that he of course admonished himself for ever allowing to enter his mind. 

“ Hey Mands! I’m skipping first half, you’ll have to walk to school alone”’ He shouted on his way out the front door, ignoring her questions as to where he was going. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Not too long after leaving the Milkovich home Mickey found himself at the front step of the nearest mall waiting anxiously for it to open. He knew exactly who to go to with his current problem, Elliot James. Elliot was Mickey’s only other out gay friend, they grew up down the street from one another and he was the first person Mickey had come out to. They weren’t terribly close at this point but he knew that his friend would always be there in times of need, especially if it meant he could dress Mickey a task for which he had offered his services many times in the past. 

 

“Milkovich?” Elliot’s voice came from behind him, keys in one hand a coffee in the other. He was dressed well, in a long tan trench coat open just enough to reveal his nice blue dress shirt and light blue skinny cargos. “ you here to rob me?” 

“ nah man. I’m uh… here for your help” he said quietly catching Elliot's curious look as he opened up the men’s clothing store he worked in. 

“ OH MY GOD.” the blonde exclaimed excitedly when he caught sight of Mickey looking over the racks of clothing “ is this the day I finally get to make one Mickey Milkovich over?” 

“ of for fuck sakes” he breathed out, turning towards the front of the store “ I take it back” 

 

“ no no no, don’t do that. Just tell me what you need ok?” Elliot said sincerely, doing a terrible job at hiding his excitement over the situation he had found himself in. 

Mickey let out a long sigh before finally speaking, “ Fine. I just want to … I donno man, accentuate the positive. I guess.” 

Elliot had to bite his lip letting out just a tiny bit of a squeal at the news. “ You want to hook a boy, right? There's a guy? “ 

“ there's a guy. “ Mickey relented. “ now just shut up about it and tell me what positive I have to show off to get his attention.” 

“ you’re not gonna hit me?” he deadpanned. Mickey nodded his confirmation waving his hand slightly for him to continue “ that ass, Mick. Seriously. “ Elliot took a min to fan himself as he lifted Mickey's oversized t shirt to look at his backside . “ You want to get this guys attention you got all the goods right there. You just gotta stop hiding it under all those clothes.” 

“ fine. Make me over” 

 

Elliot nearly died at the words, squealing in such a high pitch Mickey swore he heard dogs barking in response. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After all the trouble it took to go shopping and not to mention cash, Mickey couldn’t help but be nervous as he stood outside of Mandy and Ian’s biology class. He was in his new skin tight ripped white jeans, a fitted dark blue t shirt and a soft grey hoodie that hung just above his waist, thus putting the goods on display as Elliot said earlier that day. 

“ Hey Gallagher, come with me” Mickey said with a nod of his head as soon as he caught sight of the taller boy coming out of the classroom. 

Mickey couldn’t help but wonder if Ian was checking him out as he followed from behind. When he turned his head to check, he was more than pleased to see green eyes plastered directly on his ass. He couldn’t help the smirk that took over his face as he walked them towards the cafeteria, stopping just before the doors. 

“ A deal's a deal, you want lunch here ? I mean to be honest man I don’t usually show my face here but you can pick any table you want and we can sit there. “ He offered honestly trying his best to not let the proximity to the redhead throw him off his game. 

“ uh … well what do you usually do if you don't’ eat here?” Ian asked his eyes still taking in Mickey’s new look, not so slyly everytime Mickey looked away. 

“ I go to the parking lot with J.D. and some other guys.” Ian’s face dropped at the suggestion, the look of him made Mickey clear his throat as he tried to come up with another plan…. Fuck it. “ I also get pizza sometimes. Johnny’s is good. Its only a block away. We have time” 

He never went to Johnny’s for lunch. They very well could not have time, but he didn’t care. He was getting lunch with Ian. Whether it was a date or not , it was something. 

“ yeah. Ok. It's better than eating alone in the bathroom.” 

Not exactly the response he was hoping for but at least Ian was checking him out. He was getting somewhere. He wanted to get somewhere. He wanted Ian. 

 

 

Lunch went well and they did make it back in time for class despite Mickey wanting to stay in that small restaurant with Ian forever. 

 

“ the fuck Mick?” J.D’s voice came through the empty hall as Mickey watched Ian go into his English class. Oh yeah, Mickey had totally forgotten Jay was in that class. “ where the hell have you been, were you just with Gallagher? “ 

“Yeah I was. Got a problem with that?” Mickey challenged with a lift of his eyebrows. 

“ nah man, just since when do you hang out with Ian?” J. D’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“ since now and this is also when you stop fucking with him. Got it?” 

J.D nodded his head vigorously in confirmation, clearly aware that he was done screwing with Ian Gallagher. 

 

All in all the day had been good, Ian was smiling every time he saw him. God. He loved that smile, too. It was adorable the way his eyes lit up when Mickey told a joke, and how his freckles seemed to glisten when the sun hit him just right as they walked home. Ian was like an adorable puppy that Mickey just wanted to pick up in his arms and hold forever. Unfortunately though Ian was still totally unaware of Mickey’s feelings, or that any of the time they spent together that day wasn’t just due to some strange deal they had made. 

He needed to change that, the more time he spent with Ian the more he knew that he needed to tell him how he felt. But Mickey wasn’t a boyfriend guy, he had never had one of those before so he had no idea what he was doing or if he could even be someone's boyfriend. All he knew was that Ian made him want to be someone’s boyfriend, badly. 

 

“ So, when did you want to study for Biology? I mean I don’t really know anyone here yet, so I am basically always free except for the game on Friday.” Ian said with a small smile as they stood outside of his house. “ I mean we are going to the game right? Or will J.D just make it hell?” 

“ nah, don’t worry about Jay. He knows not to fuck with you now” Mickey replied easily, loving the way Ian’s face lit up at the news. “ Uh, I don’t care whenever you want to study. We can do it now if you want” 

 

Holy fucking eager much Milkovich? Mickey chastised himself for his total lack of game. 

 

“Yeah sure. Now works” Ian replied with a small shrug before pushing his key into the front door before adding “ my sister is out of town for work so I have the place to myself all night” 

 

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope this is fun to read. That's all. Love sick Mickey is my jam.


	3. Get it together, Ian.

Ian had never considered himself a religious man, but from the moment he saw Mickey outside of his Biology class he couldn’t stop thanking all things holy and the heavens above for the view of Mickey’s ass in those jeans. 

Holy mother of god, he looked good. 

It wasn’t like Ian had never noticed that Mickey was attractive, of course he did he wasn’t blind. It was more that Mickey was strictly off limits. He was one of J.D’s friends and they were the enemy, or so he thought. The more he hung out with the tough talking brunet the more he found himself getting lost in those bright blue eyes of his. With each passing minute they spent sharing space Ian found himself having to muster up all of his willpower to keep from leaning in to kiss the other man’s perfectly pouty mouth. Now, here he was dressed like walking sex and Ian was finding it more and more difficult to keep from embarrassing himself. Not to mention how difficult it was to walk with his dick practically popping off his jean buttons to make it's way into Mickey’s fine looking ass. 

When they got pizza together it was nice, date like even. Ian found it difficult to remember that it was all part of their deal. He admonished himself for getting so lost in the dangerous combination that was Mickey’s charisma and sex appeal. The last thing he wanted to do was offend the guy that was doing him a huge favor by helping him with J.D. 

So, he absolutely could not kiss Mickey or touch Mickey or take those hot ass jeans off Mickey… with his mouth. 

No. 

No… just… no. 

 

 

“ Uh we have beer if you want. “ Ian offered as the two of them made their way into his living room to study. 

“ yeah, beers good man. Thanks” Mickey replied easily from his spot on the couch. He was busy get out his notebook while Ian made his way to the kitchen for some drinks. “ so it's just you and your sister..?” 

“ Fiona, yeah. She’s almost 30, got legal custody of my brother and I when she was 22. Parents are dead beats” he replied honestly handing Mickey a beer as he made himself comfortable on the couch. 

“ I hear that. My brother Iggy takes care of us, but he’s not really ever home. Works on the road ,sends money home. So it's really just Mandy and I” 

The revelation had Ian feeling all warm inside, him and Mickey had something in common. It was nice, really nice in fact to talk to someone and have them talk back. He had been so lonely since the move the simple act of conversation was enough to having him feeling like he was walking on air. It helped too, that the person he was talking with was so damn sexy, not that he was noticing that. 

Not at all. 

No. 

He was being good. He was not hard, not even a little bit.  
Ok. maybe a little bit, but it couldn't be helped, Mickey kept doing this incredibly hot thing where he bit his lip after he spoke. The action had Ian’s dick twitching in response. He was thankful his pants weren’t too tight or he was certain the brunet would throat punch him for the very intense reaction he was having to their close proximity to one another. 

Mickey was off limits. Ian had to remind himself of this, repeatedly. A lot, like every time he looked at him. Mickey was off limits and he was only there as per their deal. Ian was helping him with biology, that's all it was. He was his tutor. 

Get it together, Ian. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Five beers and 2 hours later, the biology books and almost all of Ian’s good sense were long forgotten. 

Mickey had kept doing that sexy lip biting thing and somehow every time one of them moved they inched closer together. At this point they were so close that the brunets leg was practically on top of his own, his thumb running circles on Ian’s thigh playfully as they watched some old Van Damme movie on Netflix. 

Surely his hand was there by some drunken mishap but Ian wasn’t about to move it. It felt too fucking good and he was too buzzed to be smart anymore. As he watched the hand on his thigh Ian suddenly noticed blue eyes gazing over his face slowly taking him in from a mere couple inches away. Suddenly Ian’s eyes were no longer focused on the hand on his thigh, they were instead fixated on the pink plump lips so close to him that all he had to do was move an inch, no a centimeter and ….

Fuck. 

Just like that they were kissing, Ian wasn't even sure who had started it. His head was cloudy with beer and Mickey’s intoxicating charms. He wasn’t sure of anything, but he was almost certain Mickey was kissing him back. Yes, that was definitely the shorter man’s tongue making his way into his mouth and his hand cupping Ian’s face gently. 

God Damn, the kiss was amazing, soft but hungry and full of neediness. Ian was in heaven, it had been way too long since he been kissed and he had never been kissed like this. It was perfect but he couldn’t help but want more, so without warning he placed his hands firmly on Mickey’s chest pushing him backwards, raising his own body up, ready to straddle the other man when a loud knock suddenly rapped on the front door. 

SHIT. 

 

Fuck. 

The intrusion was enough to have Ian panicking taking in Mickey’s shocked face as he muttered something about being sorry and being drunk before going to answer the door. 

 

“ Hey Ian !” It was his next door neighbor Tony. Fucking Cock blocker. “ Fi asked if I would check in on you.. Make sure you’re eating real food and….. Sorry.” Tony had now walked far enough into the living room to lock eyes with Mickey who was rocking some serious ‘just made out hair’ “ oh fuck , sorry, Didn’t mean to interrupt” 

 

“ Nah, don’t worry about it. I was just leaving” Mickey said quickly making his way to front door before Ian could get a word in. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Ian Gallagher was an idiot. He took the one person who was helping him in his new school and practically threw himself at him in a drunken stupor. He couldn’t even really work out in his head what had happened. He wasn’t used to drinking that much and it made his memories cloudy at best. As it were in his mind, it seemed as though Mickey may have kissed him first but that didn’t make any sense. And even if he had, he was just as drunk as Ian so it meant nothing. Nothing at all. Well, it meant Ian for sure had new material for his spank bank because jesus christ Mickey was all kinds of hot. And that kiss.. Oh god. That kiss was deadly, just thinking about it had him feeling both weak in the knees and nervous as all hell about seeing Mickey at the game that evening. 

 

Mickey wasn’t at school that day, but he had promised Ian the day before that they would go to the game together and he was holding out hope that their deal was still on even if Mickey was pissed about Ian drunkenly throwing himself at him, which of course he must have been. 

 

to make matter worse Ian couldn't help but stare at his phone as he lay on his couch after school watching time tick by. Mickey didn’t even have his number, so he couldn’t text or anything. Ian had meant to get the other boys digits while they studied but that was before the drunken mishap and Tony’s awkward timing. So, now all he could do was lay helplessly on his couch mentally willing Mickey to knock on his front door. 

As luck would have it, he did just that. Ian could hardly believe it when he opened the large door to find Mickey standing before him, again dressed incredibly well, this time his jeans were dark but just as tight as the white ones. Damn 

“ you ready Gallagher?” he said, quietly, thumbing his nose as he spoke. 

Ian grabbed his hoodie making his way out the door as if Mickey may turn into a pumpkin and disappear if he took his time. He thought about apologizing once more for the kiss incident but it seemed like Mickey was intent on forgetting the whole thing. 

When they arrived at the game Ian was thankful for Mandy who ran up to give him a warm hug before pulling him over to her crowd of friends introducing him enthusiastically as he biology partner and friend. 

It wasn’t long before he lost track of Mickey. He could only assume that the other man had gone off to get high with J.D and his other friends. It was Ok though, the deal was working after all, he was making friends and that was what this was all about in the first place. Falling for Mickey wasn’t part of the plan. it was what was happening but it wasn't part of the plan. At all. 

 

“ so, you’re hanging with my brother now?” Mandy was talking in his ear when a bunch of them had gone below the bleachers to smoke. “ that’s weird. How did that happen?” 

“ uh… He just needed some help in Biology and asked if I could tutor him.” he replied almost honestly, his head not so subtly scanning the area for any sign of the brunet. 

“ help in Biology? “ Mandy laughed the smell of beer radiating off of her as she spoke “ but Mick gets A’s in Biology” she added before excusing herself from the conversation at the sight of Josh a few feet away. 

What the fuck?


	4. Fuck,  I’m gunna be sick

 

 

 

 

Mickey didn't know what had happened.

One minute everything was perfect.

He kissed Ian and Ian kissed him back. Mickey was in heaven and then some asshole knocked on the door and Ian was apologizing for the kiss, saying how he was drunk and he shouldn’t have. And it all came crashing down.

He was drunk?

He was Sorry?

Shit. Mickey was embarrassed. He wasn’t drunk or sorry. He wanted to kiss Ian, he wanted to touch Ian, he wanted Ian to continue his climb onto his lap so they could get even closer. But apparently Ian's actions were that of a drunk 16 year old not someone who actually wanted to be making out with Mickey.

Mickey was crushed.

He spent the rest of the night locked in his room nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels wondering if there was even a little part of Ian that wasn’t sorry they kissed.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

When he woke up it was already half way through the school day and there was no use going for the rest of the day. He wasn’t ready to face the redhead yet. He Needed to get some clarity over the situation and even though he couldn’t believe he was seeking advice from Eliot two days in a row, that's exactly what he was doing.

“ Mickey! Two days in a row. Either my hard work went incredibly well and you’re here to thank me profusely OR it failed and you’re going to kick my ass. Which is it?” Elliot asked with a tilt of his head while he stocked jeans at the back end of the store he worked at.

“ I don’t fucking know” Mickey grumbled averting his eyes so his friend would see the hurt in them but it seemed like his downtrodden face gave him away.

“ You OK? Wanna go get coffee in the food-court? Bram can cover for me”

Mickey nodded softly following Elliot's lead towards the Starbucks in the food-court of the mall.

“ So, what happened?”

“ I don’t fucking know.” he began, playing with the tab of his coffee cup nervously while playing over the scene in his head before he spoke again, “ I kissed him.”

Elliot's face lit up at the news.

“ YES! But… wait…. How can that be bad? Did it suck, did he not like it , is he not into you?”

“ No. It didn’t suck, it was fucking awesome. And he seemed to fucking like it, he kissed back. “ he paused adjusting himself in his seat as he spoke, “ but I donno I guess hes not into me. We were interrupted when his douche-bag neighbor came in, “

“ fucking cock-blocker… “ Elliot interrupted, shrugging innocently when Mickey sent him an irritated glare.

“ Yeah well, cock-blocker interrupted us and suddenly Ian’s all apologizing for the kiss and saying how he was just drunk and shit” Elliot nodded his understanding.

“ So you were drunk. ?”

“ I wasn’t. You know I can hold my booze man” Mickey scoffed.

“ Ok. but he was drunk? “

“ I guess. “ Mickey relented letting out a long sigh.

Fuck. He didn’t think about that, really. Maybe Ian really was drunk and thought he had overstepped somehow.

“But I kissed him, what does he have to be sorry for?”

“Not everyone holds their booze like a Milkovich, Mick. Maybe he just doesn’t know who kissed first or what happened and you’re an intimidating dude. I wouldn’t want to think I put the moves on you when you didn’t want them”

“ But I DID want them” Mickey protested.

“ So, kiss him sober. Simple”

Simple. Yeah. Right.

“Seriously, that's what you got for me? Kiss him sober?”

“Yep. That's what I got for you. Man the fuck up Milkovich and kiss the dude when he's not fucking drunk. Or just tell him you’re into him”

Mickey shot Elliot a finger before deciding he had a game to get ready for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian had been at school all day probably wondering where Mickey was. The least he could do is hold up his end of the deal and take him to the football game he had promised he would take him to. He arrived just on time and Ian seemed eager to go with him which he took as a good sign but still,  it was super awkward between them.  The walk there was basically silent but he hoped with a little time the awkwardness would ease up a bit and than they could really talk. Ian would meet people tonight, Mandy was going to be there and she was a social butterfly so he would walk them towards her and Ian would get what he wanted a night out meeting some new friends. That would undoubtedly put him in a good mood than, they would talk and Mickey would be honest with him.  

Just as Mickey had assumed it didn’t take long for Mandy to get her claws into Ian and soon everyone of her lame ass friends were talking to him. Mickey watched from behind the bleachers as he contemplated the best way to tell him how he felt, or try his best to kiss him again, this time preferably with no beer involved.

 

“ hey Mick! You want some of this?” J.D tapped him on the shoulder with a joint in his hand. Mickey shook his head no at the offer.

“ Nah, thanks man. What are you doing here?” he asked, his eyes still locked on Ian as he watched him chatting with Mandy about something that seemed to get the redheads attention. “ Josh is here trying to pick up Mandy actually, we’re all going to Jared’s after party as soon as the game is done. You in ? You could get some” J.D teased with a wave of his eyebrows before walking towards the others.

Jared was an openly gay football player, and player player. He fucked anything that walked and had offered Mickey to be a notch on his bed post more than a few times in the  past. Mickey would rather rip out all his own hair then ever let that happen. Turns out cocky jocks weren’t his thing, sweet shy redheads on the other hand…were entirely his thing.

 

Much to Mickey's dismay Somehow during his conversation with J.D., he had lost track of Ian. One minute he was with Mandy, then he was gone. Mickey spent the next 20 minutes wandering around the stands and the crowds of people under them looking for him to no avail.

 

Finally he spotted Mandy walking down the street with a bunch of cheerleaders.

“ Hey Mandy, have you seen Ian?”

“ He was shot gunning beers with some of Josh’s friends last time I saw him. Think they were headed to the party. “ She replied with a slight slur to her speech, Ian clearly wasn’t the only one shot gunning beers that night.

“ the party at Jared’s?” Mickey questioned as he sped up to  keep in step with his sister. If Ian was drunk the last place he needed to be was at a party with Jared the pick up artist there. Fuck.

“ You know I don’t get you at all” Mandy said loudly, waving her finger in front of her brothers face while they walked side by side.

“ yeah well you’re drunk” he pointed out, laughing when she nearly tripped over her own feet.

“ yeah well, you’re an idiot. Ian is adorable, in case you haven’t noticed”

“I’ve noticed” he mumbled to himself.

“ and instead of hit on the guy you lie to him. I don’t get you at all big brother”

Suddenly Mickey stopped walking, pulling Mandy gently back by her arm so they were facing one another .

“ What do you mean I lie to him? When did I lie? “

‘ you told him you needed help in Biology.” she said and Mickey’s heart skipped a beat. Fuck.

“Did you tell him I didn’t?”

‘ uh.. I donno I guess so… maybe. Let me go to the party now, please” with that Mandy was running to catch up with her friends who were making their way into Jared's parents large expensive looking brick house.

 Mickey was having no luck spotting Ian among the crowd of kids drinking and making out in the party but now he was looking even harder. Fucking Mandy, as if things weren’t screwed up enough now Ian knew that the whole thing was a lie. It was an innocent lie, but a lie nonetheless. He just wanted a chance to get Ian alone so he made up the whole failing biology thing. He admonished himself internally, he was a pussy. He couldn’t just say hey, I think you’re gorgeous please make out with me a little, like he should have. No, instead, he lied and now Ian was lost in a sea of teenage libido's thinking the worst of him. 

No such libido was larger that than of cocky football player Jared who was currently leaning against his kitchen counter wrapping his long arm around his newest victim when Mickey entered the large space his eyes scanning the room for that brilliant shock of red hair. The brunet’s spine shivered when he finally realized that his redhead and Jareds latest prey were one in the same.

Oh hell no.

 

“ You must be new here. I would have noticed you before” Jared mewled into Ian’s ear. He was such a mountain of a guy, it was hard to believe he was only 17. The wide receiver  stood an easy 4 -5 inches above Ian making the poor drunken junior look tiny by comparison and Mickey seem positively minuscule, but he didn’t care. What Mickey lacked in size he made up for in attitude and a reputation that struck fear in almost everyone who knew him.

“He is fucking new he’s also fucking drunk. So Why don’t you back the fuck away there Jared” Mickey’s voice was low and deadly as he maneuvered himself in between the two boys.

“ Milkovich. Not sure why its your business who I fuck.” was this guy fucking kidding? Mickey clenched his fists at the words.Turning when he felt Ian pat his shoulder incessantly.

“ Hey. Mick! I’m making friends” the younger boy beamed, his face flush with alcohol, the smell of beer and liquor radiating off of him. Fuck, he was an adorable drunk. Mickey just wanted to kiss him and never stop but he wouldn’t because that would be a douche-bag move, and speaking of douche-bags he may have to kill one. Stupid fucking Jared hitting on Ian, _HIS_ Ian. Mickey turned his attention to the larger boy once more giving a death glare that would make the devil retreat.

“ Fucking fine. Have him. I don’t care” he finally relented raising in hands in mock surrender as Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian so they could walk out of the party together.

As soon as the fresh air hit Ian’s face he seemed to suddenly come to. He still wasn’t sober but he had a lot to say.

“Why did you do that? I was making friends” He complained shaking Mickey’s arm off of him as they walked down the dark empty street.

“ you were not making friends, Ian. You’ll thank me in the morning” Mickey retorted plainly, being sure to lay his hoodie down over a puddle of water he saw coming, so that a stumbling Ian wouldn't step on it.

“ THANK YOU ? Ha!” the redhead scoffed “ yeah right. I won't thank you. You .. you.. You lie” he stuttered out with a loud burp that smelled of beer and cafeteria hot dogs. Somehow even at that moment Mickey still thought he was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“ yeah bout that. Look I know what Mandy told you and I will explain it when you’re not so… “ he motioned at the taller boys obvious drunkenness, laughing when Ian tried to give him the finger using his index finger by mistake. “ is you’re sister home? Is she gonna be pissed if you come home wasted?”

After Ian nodded. Mickey decided it was best to take him back to his place and take care of him. He grabbed Ian's phone and sent a text to his sister as Ian just letting her know that he was staying over at a friends. Then he got a bucket just in case and lied Ian down carefully in his bed. As Mickey was tucking him in , he noticed green eyes peering up at him.

“ you have great eyes.” Ian stated plainly his hand bushing the dark hair away from Mickey’s face as he spoke “ and great lips. and that ass....”

Fuck.

Mickey’s breath hitched in his throat, he could feel his chest constricting at the words. Ian was still drunk, he had no idea what he was saying and he probably wouldn’t even remember it but damn if it wasn't nice to hear. He swallowed thickly reluctantly backing away from Ian’s touch. The action caused Ian’s faced to drop dejectedly.

“ why don’t you want me? I want you. I want to kiss you again, so much. It was so hot Mick… Fuck I’m gunna be sick”  

Mickey placed the bowl near Ian’s face just in case but he didn’t get sick, instead he passed out. The brunet then made himself comfortable on the floor below his bed watching Ian sleep for most of the night while letting the words ‘ _I want you_ ’ and “ _I want to kiss you again_ ’ run through his head on repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its virtually agnst free. I promise. This wont go round and round this will pick right up in the morning.


	5. Tough talking Mickey Milkovich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its about to get super sickly sweet up in here. you may need to see a dentist after this chapter lol.

Ian’s pounding head woke him up long before he dared to blink his eyes open. It was a distinct unavoidable reminder that the mix of shotguns of beer and tequila straight from the bottle the night before were a bad idea. 

Seeing how his father was such a notorious drunk, Ian didn’t partake in that kind of drinking, often. He had only indulged so much the night before because he was so confused and upset over everything with Mickey. Just when he thought the brunet may like him, Mandy drops the bomb that their whole deal was based on a lie. 

Why the lie? It didn’t make sense, unless Mickey was just the asshole friend of JD that Ian had thought him to be from the beginning. It must have been some long game plot to humiliate him, somehow. 

Once again Ian found himself getting angry over the whole situation. It didn't help that when he finally opened his eyes he was suddenly hit with the realization that he wasn’t in his room. Trying to get his barrings about himself, he sat up way too quickly, his head once again protesting the night before's mistakes as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. 

“ Hey take it easy there. Your head has to be hurting man” it was Mickey. Damn if he wasn't looking stupidly gorgeous in the morning. He was in a tight white wife beater and black sweatpants. Stupid Mickey Milkovich, looking so hot like that and being nice again, as if he actually gave a shit. 

Fuck him. 

 

“Fuck you. You lied to me.” Ian said harshly, holding his head in his hands . Mickey wasn’t wrong his head was hurting. A lot. 

“ Yeah. I did.” Mickey sighed as he sat down next to Ian on the bed reaching behind them to grab something. That something was a small white pill “ here, Tylenol. It will help with the headache. I also have some water there for you” he pointed to the bedside table within Ian’s reach “ and there's mints and shit there to get the booze and possibly puke taste outta your mouth” 

 

Ian didn’t say anything but he did take the tylenol with some water, thankful for the kindness whether it be genuine or not. Popping a mint in his mouth it suddenly hit him once more that he wasn’t home. 

“ fuck. My sister is gonna be freaking out” the thought of Fiona calling every hospital and police station in the area had him reaching around aimlessly for his phone before Mickey handed it to him from where it was laying on the floor below his feet. “Thanks”

“ no problem, but its all good man. I texted her for you last night, just said you were staying at a friends place. She wrote back. “ Mickey nodded to the phone screen where Fiona’s message was lit up. 

 

Ian was confused, hung over and turned on because Mickey looked fucking good in the morning, damn him. None of this made any sense. Ian hated when shit didn’t make sense. He needed to make sense of them, now. 

“ Ok. So, I don’t fucking get it. What was the the whole thing with getting me to tutor you? Some long con plan to fuck me over with J.D somehow? It doesn’t make sense.” 

“ no. Ian.. just..” Mickey tried to protest as he got up from the bed but Ian cut him off sharply. 

“ No you just. What did I do to you? I mean I get it J.D is an asshole and he's had it in for me since I moved here. He’s the literally the only person who noticed me in this school and he's made my life hell. “ His words came out so quickly, it looked as thought Mickey was struggling to keep up with them but he didn’t care, now that he was talking he had a lot to say. “ but, you Mick? I’m pretty sure you didn’t even see me before that day in the bathroom. So why would you wanna fuck with me? What the hell did I do to you?” 

“ IAN!” Mickey’s voice was loud the tone of it startling Ian into silence. After a long pause he looked Mickey in the eyes from where he was standing across the room leaning against his dresser. “ fuck. Come to the kitchen, I need coffee. “ the brunet's voice much gentler than it had been seconds earlier. 

When they made it to the kitchen Ian remained silent standing at the doorway of the small room, watching intently as Mickey poured himself a coffee. 

 

“You’re wrong” Mickey began, sipping his coffee his eyes planted firmly on the tile floor below his feet. “ the bathroom wasn’t the first time I saw you. It was a Monday, 5 weeks ago around 10 o'clock in the morning. You were obviously fucking lost, looking down at your schedule as people walked into you in the hall but you didn't even look up at them . Fuck it was cute.” He smiled warmly at the memory, the look of that smile causing Ian to grin, too. “ The next time I saw you was 2 days after that. You were walking home and you had on that green striped shirt you wear, the one that makes your eyes look even greener” He swallowed thickly, finally looking up to lock eyes with Ian who couldn’t do anything but stare, very obviously trying to match the words with the person saying them. It was all too surreal. 

As if sensing Ian’s building confusion, Mickey continued. 

“Anyways, you were smiling at something on your phone and it was … I mean I just wanted to see you smile like that, all the time” the revelation had Mickey’s face turning a bright red as he turned his face away from Ian’s intense gaze. 

“ Mick…” 

“ yeah well then the next time I saw you J.D was fucking with you. Even though I tried to get him to fuck off, I could tell you already saw me as one of his asshole friends.. Right?” His blue eyes dropped lower when Ian nodded his head regrettably. “ right. Look. I know you think no one here noticed you, but I did” 

Maybe it was the words, the sweet ridiculously romantic words or maybe it was just the look of him, with his bright blue eyes looking so vulnerable. Ian didn’t know which it was, just that something had him closing the distance between them, placing Mickey’s coffee mug in the sink before lifting the shorter man on to the counter so he could kiss him deeply. 

It was like coming up for air, the way their tongues tangled their lips meeting softly between harsh bites and sweet nibbles. This kiss was different then the ones they had shared a few nights earlier, this one wasn’t fueled by drunken hormones. This kiss was passionate and full of emotion. 

Tough talking Mickey Milkovich liked him. Liked him, nerdy redheaded loner Ian Gallagher. Tough talking Mickey Milkovich, memorized the days he saw him, what he was wearing and how he had smiled. As if suddenly waking up, Ian’s pounding head let slip a few memories of the night before. Mickey had gotten him away from some creepy football player. Mickey had laid his sweater on the ground so he wouldn’t walk on a puddle. Fuck. Tough talking Mickey Milkovich wasn’t who Ian thought he was at all. 

As Mickey’s hands tugged lightly at his hair, Ian suddenly also remembered how much he had drank the night before. The movements of Mickey's hands, although so fucking hot unfortunately also had him feeling like the room was spinning. Regrettably he peeled their lips apart, stepping back to hold his head in his hands. 

“ Still hungover huh?” Mickey asked gently, hopping off the counter so he could lead them back into his bedroom. 

“ Yeah. Sorry” Ian mumbled as he lay back on the bed patting the spot in front of him, smiling wide when Mickey took the hint making himself comfortable in his arms. “ don’t worry I won't throw up on you” 

“Good” He laughed lowly “ look, there wasn’t some evil plan at work OK? I lied because I wanted to get you alone. I wanted you to see I wasn’t just some dick head who hung out with J.D. Sorry. “ 

 

Ian couldn’t help but pull Mickey in closer promising him that he didn't see him as some dickhead, at all. He couldn’t be mad anymore. How the fuck could he? Tough talking, gorgeous in the morning, protective Mickey with the great eyes was pining for him. Ian was on cloud nine at the news. Well, almost could nine, he could have done without the hangover. At least it was Saturday, they didn’t have to get up for school they could just lay in that bed together for hours. 

And that's what they did. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Ian woke up for a second time that morning Mickey’s warm body was nestled close to his own. He couldn’t help but smile, pressing a kiss to the older boys forehead before reaching for his phone to be sure Fi knew where he was. As soon as he started to text, he felt the brunet stretch-out his body, waking up slowly as he rubbed his head further into the crook of Ian’s neck. 

“ mmm what time is it?” Mickey grumbled , kissing Ian’s collar bone before flipping his body around to sit up on the edge of the bed . 

“ almost noon. I shoud go home soon” Ian stated, grimacing at the thought of leaving Mickey, so soon after figuring out that the guy wasn’t at all who he thought he was. 

“ Hey. Are we…. Like cool? Or whatever?” Mickey asked tentivley, biting his lip after he spoke in the sexy way that had Ian feeling weak in the knees. 

“ cool? “ Ian asked narrowing his eyes, because he wasn’t exactly sure what Mickey was asking.

“ fuck. Just with everything I said before, are you … do you “ his words fell short but Ian understood them perfectly.

Sitting up with purpose Ian wrapped a long arm around Mickey’s neck pulling him in for a tender kiss that was hungrily returned. 

“ Yeah. I feel the same way. But.. you did lie to me” he reminded with a devilish smirk. “ i think you owe me” 

Mickey rolled his eyes, shaking his head while he stood to put a shirt on . Ian couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his mouth as soon as the shirt was on, covering Mickey’s beautiful fit body. “ OK and what exactly is it you want?” 

“ A date” He stated plainly following Mickey’s lead as they made their way out to the kitchen once again. 

“ a date? Ok. Never been on one of those before” Mickey said easily laughing lightly at Ian’s shocked face. “ where do you want to go on this date? “ 

 

“ everyone is going to Love, Simon tonight “ Mandy piped up from behind them, giving her brother a sly wink as she made her way to the fridge backing out of the room as quickly as she came probably for fear of spooking her brother out of his current sweet behavior.. 

“Yeah. Thats a no” Mickey scoffed before resting his eyes with Ian’s wide smile. “ no… seriously? You want me to take you to some gay rom com?” 

Yes. Yes he did. 

“ yes I do” He put on his best puppy dog pout before continuing, “ but you are a big boy Mick. You can say no” 

Mickey let out a long sigh as his eyes gazed over Ian’s pouty face, “ Yeah. Right. Look at you. You could tell me to set myself on fire and I would ask you for the matches” 

 

Ian smiled.  
He smiled so much his face hurt.  
Someone here really did notice him and it felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... are we Ok with the fluff? I don't have much of anything planned as far as angst goes just maybe some self doubt but mainly it will be fluffy sweetness.
> 
>  
> 
> I know I read the matches line somewhere fairly recently . I can't for the life of me figure out where. I have rereading the most recent fics I have read trying to find it to give credit but I can't. If you do reconize it from something recent. Let me know so I can give credit. I have heard it before as well but it's bothering me where I have seen it lately.


	6. Note to self, get out of car.

 

 

 

 

 Bieng sure to secure Ian’s numbers before they parted ways later that afternoon Mickey then spent at least 20 minutes just staring at his phone. He couldn’t help wondering if he should text him something flirty, then he remembered he had no idea what a flirty text consisted of. He wasn’t sending some douchey heart eyes or kissing emoji, he would kick his own ass before that happens. But, he did want to do something just to be sure the redhead was thinking of him. Something to ease his fear that Ian may have walked out of the Milkovich house that day and realized that he was a tall gorgeous smart guy who could do a hell of a lot better than Mickey. He was suddenly feeling immense pressure to really impress the guy with his wit and charm. So, after letting out a long sigh and stealing his nerves he pressed his fingers to his phone ready to sweep an off of his feet.

**Mickey- Hey.**

 

What the fuck? Mickey tossed his phone to the ground cursing himself for the ridiculous text. It was just then that he heard Mandy walking outside of his room in the hallway that connected their bedrooms. :

”HEY MANDS, get in here! “ he yelled after her with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm to his voice.

“ jesus what?” She asked with a scowl as she opened his door.

“ uh…. You go on dates right? Like out and shit?” he asked knowing full well she did. He had seen the parade of guys come and go throughout the years. Some of them brought her flowers, others just honked their horns. Leave it to Mandy to usually only grant a second date to the jackass’s who didn’t even get out of their cars.

Note to self, get out of car. Go to his door. Skip the flowers, though.

“Yes. I go on dates Mick. “ She replied slowly before her lips turned to a wide grin “ OH MY GOD. is this about Ian? Are you asking me for advice about your date? Holy fuck. I need to sit down” she exclaimed before lunging her body onto his bed, finally deciding on sitting cross legged after wiggling her body around enough to annoy Mickey to know end.

“ you know what? Never mind” he sighed giving his head a small shake before taking out a cigarette to calm his nerves.

“ No. Seriously I’ll be good. What do you need to know?”

That was a good question. He needed to know how to be the kind of guy who knew how to take someone on a date. He needed to know how be the kind of guy who was good enough to take sweet-natured adorable Ian out on a date. He needed know how to be smooth and sweet and perfect because that was what Ian deserved.

“ I don’t fucking know.” he sighed letting a plume of smoke out into the air as he eyed his phone. Still no reply from Ian. “ This whole group movie shit isn’t till like 9 right? “ Mandy nodded. “So, I was thinking I should take him out before that for like food or whatever. Does that sound fucking lame or what?”

Mandy took in a deep inhale of air as if trying her best to keep her composure but she couldn’t hide the giant smile on her face. She was clearly bursting at the seams listening to her brother talk like this about somebody.

“ food or whatever sounds great Mick. Just you know be .. you. Or a slightly nicer version of you” she teased, laughing when he pushed her over gently in response to the teasing.

“ i’m an asshole though”

“ you’re really not though. “ she said quietly giving him a small smile. Mandy knew him better than anyone. She knew the guy who protected her at all costs, the guy who would give the shirt of his back if someone needed it more. She was maybe the one person on the planet who didn’t buy his tough guy act because she knew deep down he was made of marshmallow.

“ you’re perfect for him ya know. “ She added sweetly before reaching in her pocket for her buzzing phone and making her way towards the door. “ Mick, just take him somewhere comfortable. He’s so into you, I could tell by the way he looked at you this morning. He doesn’t care where you go.”

Mickey didn’t give his sister satisfaction of knowing how much better her words made him feel, choosing instead to shrug the whole thing off and continue smoking. She knew though. He knew she knew.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

**Ian- hey to you.**

Mickey smiled when he saw the message on his phone. He could do this. He wanted to do this. 

**Mickey - is it cool if we go out before the movie tonight?**

**Ian- yeah . Of course. What do you have in mind?**

**Mickey - Dinner?**

**Ian- Dinner? Like fancy?**

 

Mickey laughed lightly at the question.

**Mickey- have we met?**

**Ian- well I don’t know anything about Chicago food, Maybe all your food is fancy Lol**

**Mickey- No. Not fancy.**

And just like that, Ian gave him an idea.

**Mickey- you’ll like it. I promise.**

**Ian- I’m sure I will.**

**Mickey- 7 ok?**

**Ian- percfect**

**Ian- oh and Mick?**

**Mickey- yeah?**

**Ian- wear the white jeans..**

**) Mickey- maybe.**

Fuck. Now he had do laundry before rushing to complete his plan. This Gallagher kid was going to be a lot of work. He was lucky he was so freaking adorable.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

When 7 o’clock rolled around Mickey strolled up to Ian;s front door just in time to hear a woman’s voice coming from the living room. “ but I am supposed to meet him Ian.. It's what guardians do,” the women said in a stern tone. Ian was saying something back but Mickey couldn’t quite catch it.

Dammit. It seemed as though Mickey would have to meet the parents, or sister as the case may be. Once again, Ian was lucky he was so damn adorable. Mickey had never met parents or guardians before.

Fuck it.

Here goes nothing.

It took exactly 2 seconds after Mickey's knuckles hit the door before Ian was answering it, in a hurry whisking the brunet straight outside, towards the car.

“ Ian. Don’t I get to meet your friend?” the woman’s voice was gentle but clearly agitated as she stood on the front stoop looking them over carefully.

“ fuck. I am sorry bout this” Ian whispered in his ear. Mickey gave Ian's hand a small reassuring squeeze before mouthing 'its OK', and turning on his heels to face the young woman , whom he could only assume was Ian’s sister Fiona.

“ I’m Mickey”

” Fiona. Ian’s sister “ She replied easily, while eyeing him and then his old beater of a car over for a few seconds.

“ it’s not much but its safe” he assured her with a small shrug.

“ Yeah. Mines about the same” She offered honestly pointing to her own old beat down looking camry.

“ ok. So you met. We can go now:?” Ian asked with a lot of irritation to his tone. He smiled wildly when Fiona waved them on their way thanking Mickey for taking the time to meet her and making sure he promised to keep Ian safe. Ian seemed thoroughly embarrassed by the whole thing but Mickey shrugged it off entirely. She was just a sister taking care of her little brother. He understood that. Everything Minute he spent with Ian he grew more and more intent on taking care of him, himself. .

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As they drove around the streets of Chicago Ian started to look around the car, his nose high and eyes narrowed.

“ It smells amazing in here. What is that?”

“ you'll find out in a minute. Stop snooping” Mickey thew his head back in laughter as his date flung almost his entire body into the back seat trying to find where the delicious smell was coming from. After a few minutes of reaching ian finally pulled a bag full of food onto his lap, eyeing its contents with wide eyes, as Mickey tisked him from the driving seat.

“ dick. Its was a surprise. “ He said with a shake of his head, rolling his eyes when Ian gave him puppy dog face by way of apology. “ we’re here.” He announced, putting the car in park before taking the bag of goodies out of Ian’s hands and exiting the vehicle.

When they were outside of the car Ian eyed their surroundings with an open face, taking in the landscape around them very carefully before asking, “ Where are we? “

“Wicker Park.” Mickey replied taking Ian’s hand into his own so they could make there way further into the gorgeous space. “ You keep saying how you’re new to Chicago and don’t know anything so, I figured I would take you to a famous Chicago place and .. .” he paused for a second while he grabbed some food from the bag “ feed you some famous Chicago grub. “ he continued, loving how big the smile on Ian’s face. He loved that smile. He loved being the reason for that smile. “So, ok. We have, Some deep dish pizza from Bartolis, Chicago style hot dogs, a couple of Al’s beef sandwiches and some Chicago style popcorn for dessert.”

 

Mickey had driven all over the city to find the absolute best that Chicago had to offer, just to see the look on Ian’s perfect face. And, the look didn’t disappoint. In an instant Ian’s long arms were wrapped around him, bringing him in for a sweet tender kiss, while the words Thank you were muttered quietly against his lips.

“ this is amazing Mickey. You didn’t have to do all this” Ian said with a shy smile, as Mickey laid them out a blanket in a quiet area of the park.

“ yeah I did.” he replied easily , “ its you”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

The picnic was a hit. It wasn’t long after they had finished most of their food that Ian began to ramble in the super cute way that Mickey loved. The brunet sat silently listening to him certain that he had never heard anything as beautiful as Ian’s voice when he rambled. Soon though it was almost movie time. So they packed up their food and made their way back to the car, holding hands as they walked.

As they drove towards the movie theater Mickey couldn't help but notice that Ian seemed to get awfully quiet.

“ you ok? You’re having fun right?” Mickey didn’t like Ian quiet, it wasn’t natural .

“ yeah. I’m having a great time Mick.” He replied quietly before adding “ but will J.D and the other guys be there tonight? I didn’t think about that when Mandy mentioned it.”

Fuck. Neither did Mickey. He didn’t want Ian to be uncomfortable.

“We don’t have to go. Or I can just kick J.D’s ass if you want. I've been meaning to anyways” he said cockily, glad when Ian laughed lightly at the words. “ I told you, he’s not gunna mess with you anymore Ok?”

“Ok. I wanna go.”

 

When they arrived in front of the theater Mandy was there grinning from ear to ear, as Josh had his arms wrapped around her waist warmly. She gave Mickey a bright smile as he took Ian’s hand in his own pulling him to the counter to pick out snacks and get tickets.

J.D was there, but he was silent as soon as he saw Mickey’s fingers locked in with Ian’s.

“ hey Jay. You know my date right?” Mickey said pointedly with an edge to his tone.

“ yeah. Course. Cool to see you out Gallagher”

“ Ian:” Mickey corrected with a click of his tongue.

“ Ian, yeah. Good to see you out Ian. Well I hope you guys like the movie. “ J.D said quickly ducking his head as he went to find his seats . Ian visibly let out an exhale of air he had apparently been holding in. Mickey once again gave his hand a reassuring squeeze the action causing the redhead to blush adorably.

 

When they found their seats at the back of the packed theater Mickey was quick to put his pointer finger on Ian’s chin turning his face so he could speak directly to him .

“ no one's gunna fuck with you again ok? I got you. I promise.”

This time when Ian kissed him, Mickey could almost swear that his heart was going to beat directly out of his chest.

As the lights went down they continued to kiss, until Mandy threw popcorn at their heads from a few rows over. “ get a room” she teased, laughing when her brother flipped her a middle finger.

The rest of the movie was spent with Ian’s head nestled onto Mickey’s shoulder his fingers running circling along his thigh. It was perfect. Everything about the night was perfect. Mickey didn’t want it to end, so, when Ian suggested they go back to Mickey’s place where they would be alone, he practically ran to his car dragging a laughing Ian with him.

 

it was going to be a good night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a tough time coming up with a good date. I hope this worked. Let me know what you thought. Thanks, as always for reading.


	7. Fucking Highschool

Mickey wore the white jeans. He wore the hell out of them the entire night of their date. So, suffice to say, Ian could hardly think of anything other then Mickey’s ass in those jeans the torturously long drive back to the brunets house. 

They had barely made their way into the front hall of the Milkovich home before they were on each other. 

Ian had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Mickey. 

 

He had fooled around with a couple guys in the past, but neither of them him feeling the way Mickey did. He had never been so turned on before, his skin was on fire. His hands grasped onto the other mans flesh hungrily needing to feel him under his fingertips continuing their decent until finally settling on the ass that had been his jack off material for the last few days.  
Just had he had suspected Mickeys ass was in fact, perfect, soft but firm and felt amazing in his grip. 

 

Lowering his head so he could suck a deep purple mark onto the sensitive skin of Mickey's neck Ian suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were both still standing in the front hall of Mickey’s house and they were both still dressed. 

“ Bedroom… “ he breathed, laughing when his date stopped his ministrations immediately turning on his heels faster then Ian had ever seen him move. With almost a bounce to his step Mickey lead the way to his room, a panting Ian following closely behind. 

 

As soon as they were in the room the air around them suddenly stilled and thickened as if the world was moving in slow motion. Ian pressed his body forward letting his fingers connect with the hem of Mickey’s shirt, biting his lip as he not so gently pulled it over his dates head. 

The second the shirt was off Mickey was on him pulling him by the neck so they could connect their lips once more. While Ian loved kissing Mickey, the realization of what was happening had him needing to break away from the other man’s hold just to catch his breath . 

Taking a step back Ian, let his eyes trail down the length of Mickey’s chest to his torso, taking in the way his strong muscles contracted as his breathed heavily. As if suddenly aware of how explosed he was Mickey looked away from Ian’s intense gaze, a slight blush engulfing his neck up to his cheeks. 

“You ok?” Mickey asked tentatively, still standing before him shirtless and looking sexier than Ian had ever seen anyone look, ever. 

“ yeah. You’re just… fuck you’re hot” Ian stammered out as he took his own shirt off before Mickey could even protest the words. 

“ yeah, right back at ya, come here” 

With that the brunet backed himself onto the bed pulling Ian’s long hot body on top of him and nothing in the history of feelings had ever felt that good. 

Mickey, in his white jeans and no shirt was moaning and writhing underneath him. And Ian knew there was no way he was going to last much longer. He also knew that although he had never had sex before, Mickey probably had. . It was then, as he felt adept fingers work at his belt buckle that Ian unfortunately had visions of Mickey laying just like this, moaning just like this with someone else and suddenly he needed to back away. 

Getting up on to his knees, he heard Mickey make a noise similar to a loud whine as blue eyes looked at him with surprise. 

“ what’s up? You ok” 

“ I’ve never had sex” He blurted out instantly cursing himself for his lack of tact. So as to make make his point known, he looked slyly over at the box of condoms once more. 

Mickey’s eyes followed his own, his mouth letting out a small sigh when his eyes locked onto the condoms. 

“ and I get it. You’re older Mick. and so fucking hot. Of course you do.. I mean want..”

“ stop.” Mickey said sitting up shifting their bodies so they were sitting next to one another “ just slow down ok. Look, those aren’t open Gallagher. I bought them , you know just in case. Not that I've never... but not you know ... lately“ 

Ian smiled warmly letting out a sigh of relief as Mickey spoke. The condoms weren’t leftovers from Mickey’s past endeavors, at all. Somehow that instantly put him at ease. 

“ but you .. I mean we .. fuck man. Why is this shit so hard?” Mickey grabbed a smoke from bedside table offering Ian one he readily accepted, he could use it. “ look, we don’t have to do shit you don’t want to do yet Alright?” he finally said looking Ian in the eyes as if making sure he understood him. 

“ yeah. Thanks. I do. I… jesus” He blew out a plume of smoke as he let himself gather the words before speaking once more “ I want you, so fucking much. Just maybe not tonight. Ok?” 

“ Ok” Mickey agreed easily, before stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray by his feet. “ how about this?” 

Ian put out his cigarette eyeing Mickey suspiciously as he moved them once again so they were laying down facing one another. Moving very slowly as if giving Ian time to say no, Mickey took off his white jeans, and then he removed Ian jeans as well. 

“ how about….. “ he began again, voice soft , hesitant as he took Ian’s hand in his own bringing it down to his boxers, looking him in the eyes the entire time then nodding as Ian’s long fingers made their way into the fabric then onto his dick. As soon as Ian nodded his yes Mickey's hand was inside his boxers, too, wrapping his digits warmly around his cock. “ this? This good….. Mmmmmmmmm” 

Ian nodded wildly as he closed his eyes, his head lolling back in pleasure while they jerked each other off lazily at first, then more frantically as they both chased their release. Ian came first with a low growl but he didn’t stop his movements on Mickey’s dick until the shorter man was rambling , muttering every version of shit, fuck and oh my god that Ian had ever heard before cumming all over his hand and Mickey’s own thighs. 

It was fucking fantastic. 

 

“ Holy shit. “ Ian breathed rolling on to his back as Mickey scrambled for a shirt to wipe them both off. 

 

They lay together laughing and sharing a cigarette before it was time for Ian to head home. Mickey was certain there would be no way Fiona would let him take the redhead out again if brought him home too late, or worse not at all. Although Ian wanted to stay in that bed with him all night, he had to admit he was right.

 

That night Ian lay in his bed, smiling widely as he stared at the ceiling, musing about how much his life had changed in only a matter of days. He wasn’t lonely anymore. He was happy. So happy. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Monday when Mickey walked into school with Ian on his arm it was as if the world was spinning just for him. The weekend had been such a huge change for him. Mandy and her friends were a few steps from his locker when they called him over. Ian could hardly believe it. He remembered how only a few days earlier he had stood there and no one noticed him at all . Now he was wanted, and liked. It was exactly what he needed. He watched adoringly as Mickey gave him a sly wink, walking in the other direction towards the senior hall. 

 

“ Hey Ian, get your ass over here” Mandy bellowed, as he pressed his feet forward until he was standing in the middle of the circle of friends. 

“ yeah. I wanna hear all about your hot date” A girl next to Mandy piped up, her name was Nell. Nell was blonde, a cheerleader who resembled a Victoria Secrets model. She dated a football player, because of course she did. “ come on. All of us girls are dying to know what Milkovich is like in bed…” 

Mandy made a mock gagging sound before responding “ EW speak for yourself skank. That's my brother “ 

Ian blushed at them choosing to remain silent a few seconds before saying quietly “ it was nice. We had a picnic” 

All of the girls and even the couple of guys that were there nearly combusted in rounds of “AWWWWWW’s and OOOOOO’s” 

“ oh my god now way, good old player Milkovich planned a picnic, that's new” one guy said, his tone one of surprise. 

Ian barely had time to process his words before Nell spoke up once again “ yeah he must like you, he’s normally just a fuck em and run guy” 

 

The words nearly blew Ian off his feet, just as the bell rang and almost everyone immediately split. Within seconds it was just him and Mandy. She obviously caught the look on his face because when he began to walk he felt her hand on his wrist. 

“ Ian. Don’t listen to them ok. He likes you , like a LOT. Alright . I know Mickey” she assured him in a stern voice that was hard to deny. “ I mean it. I have never seen my brother go on a date like fucking ever. He is so into” 

“ so he doesn’t sleep around?” he asked quietly as his eyes moved up from the tile floor just enough to catch the guilty look on her face .

“Right” He said almost to himself, telling Mandy everything was ok, he made his way to class. 

 

Of course Mickey had sex, in fact he knew Mickey had sex, he never said any different. He was gorgeous he was older and he was out. Of course he had sex, Ian rationalised the situation to himself. He was trying to not let anything that was said change his mind about Mickey. 

High School was such bullshit sometimes. Everything with Mickey was great before he walked in that hall and let other people tell him shit. Fuck them. Mickey wasn’t using him for sex, they didn’t have sex and now that they were …. getting sexual Mickey wasn’t fucking anyone else. At least, he hoped Mickey wasn’t. 

Shit. 

Now he had the rest of the day sit and worry about that. 

Fucking high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said VIRTUALLY angst free. 
> 
> Look, this won't be a huge thing. I am an open communication whore. LOL I like it when they use their words. So, don't worry too much.


	8. Suprises

Mickey made sure to catch J.D’s eyes as soon as he made his way to the usual group of guys he hung out with in the halls. 

J.D ducked his head slightly giving him a small nod of hello while everyone else was sure to fist bump him as they talked about their weekend’s hookups and other uninteresting shit.   
Being as discreet as possible, Mickey took J.D gently by his elbow leading them a few feet away from their friends so they could speak somewhat privately. 

“ we aren’t gonna have any problems right?” He asked quietly, thumbing at his nose while he kept his eyes on the other guys a few feet away. He didn’t want to start some hallway brawl, not that early in the morning anyways. All he wanted to do was make sure that the other guy knew his place, and that place was firmly respecting his, … boyfriend? Hmmm he would need to get back to that later, with Ian, but for now he watched as J.D shook his head no with a clear look of fear in his eyes. 

“ nah, course not. I was just messing with the kid man. I thought he was flirty with Mandy, to be honest with ya Mick” 

That took Mickey by surprise. 

“ wait. You like Mandy. That's why you were fucking with Ian. But Josh is literally fucking her, man” Mickey said sarcastically. 

“ I know that now”’ J.D responded with a slight shrug. “ I’m over it. Fuck her. .. I mean no offense or anything Mick” 

The brunet raised his hands in mock surrender. “ Whatever, just don’t mess with Ian anymore. And leave my sister alone while you’re at it” he added pointedly before hearing the bell for homeroom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mickey!” Mandy’s voice was loud in the empty hallway, it nearly made him jump from where he was standing outside of Ian’s classroom waiting for him. 

“ the fuck Mandy? Shouldn’t you be in that class right now?” he complained, stepping back slightly when she got a little too up in his space. 

“ yeah. I went to the bathroom dipshit. I was hoping to find you before you saw Ian” She explained, the sentence instantly had him on edge. 

“ why? What the fuck happened?” 

Mandy bit her lip nervously bouncing from one foot to the other as she spoke “ well just some assholes I hang out with might have told him you were a slut or some shit like that” 

His heart nearly beat out of his chest. He didn’t know what he wanted to do more punch someone or hug Ian until he forgot the whole thing. 

“ Mick . I told him your super into him. I did. And I think he believes me, too. Just fucking talk to him ok. Don’t lose your shit or get all defensive. Just tell him you’re not interested in anyone else” 

Mickey scoffed “ i’m not fucking interested in anyone else. Have I ever drove around town for anyone else? Bought new clothes for anyone else threatened to beat one of my friends for anyone else?” Mickey stopped speaking briefly to take in Mandy’s shocked face before continuing “ NO. Ok the fucking answer is no. I just want Ian. I only like Ian. He’s fucking perfect” 

 

The funny thing about rambling as Mickey was at that moment, is that you can do it and not even notice things around you like sounds, or people. It was, as luck should have it, the sound of the bell that Mickey was completely oblivious of and also, as luck would have it, Ian standing directly behind him that also went missed as he was rambling off to his stunned sister. 

“ what Mandy? What is that look for ? You know I’m fucking crazy about him” 

“ you are?” Ian’s voice was angelic in that moment, soft but purposeful the sound of it had Mickey turning on his heels and Mandy walking off in the opposite direction, thus giving them as much privacy as two people could have in a now crowded high school hallway. 

“ course I am.” He mumbled eyeing all the people around them before grabbing at Ian’s wrist and tugging him towards the boys bathroom. 

When they made their way into the bathroom there were a couple kids washing their hands but one look from Mickey had them completely foregoing proper hygiene to hightail it out of there. 

“ I know people said shit to you…. “ he began but his words were cut off by Ian crashing their lips together with so much vigor he slammed Mickey into the brick wall at the end of the large tiled room. 

“Don’t give a shit, anymore” 

They made out for at least 5 minutes against the bathroom wall while people walked in, only to walk straight back out as quickly as they came. 

Finally peeling their lips apart when they were both breathless, Mickey laughed a little to himself. 

“ what is so funny?” 

“ I was just thinking, this has got to be a lot better than eating in here” he teased, chuckling when Ian pushed him gently on the shoulder. “ so, about what they said” 

“ no. Don’t. I mean. It's not my business what you did before me.” 

“ sorta is though” Mickey offered handing Ian a cigarette which he happily accepted. “ I mean, I'm clean but I bought the condoms you know to be safe or whatever, so you don’t have to worry about shit” 

“ k. I’m not. But….” Ian stumbled on his words visibly opening his mouth and then closing it as if he just couldn’t form a proper sentence. 

“ but… what? What is it Ian? “ 

“ I donno. I guess I just wanna know if we’re a couple or not? “

“Course we are” Mickey assured him, interlocking their non cigarette holding fingers as he spoke. “ I’m not fucking anyone else. I promise you that ok?” 

“ yeah. Ok” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was a few days after the incident at school that Mickey found himself beyond annoyed at Ian’s new found popularity. He was happy for Ian, because he knew how badly his boyfriend wanted friends. However, he wasn’t happy to see Jared eyeing Ian like an option at a dessert table while everyone was standing around talking about their plans for the weekend. They were outside in the parking lot chatting as Mickey watched from the sidelines where him and his guys were shooting the shit. 

“ you ok there?” J.D’s voice was low as if it was meant specifically for Mickey, while the other guys talked amongst themselves. His eyes followed Mickeys gaze to where he was currently burning holes into Jared’s skin. the large Wide receiver was standing behind everyone else blatantly eyeing his boyfriends ass, while licking his lips wantonly. “ that fucker has got some nerve. I think the only thing worse than messing with your boyfriend would be trying to fuck him and he looks like hes trying to fuck him”’ 

“ what it looks like, is like he wants to fucking die” Mickey retorted through gritted teeth. J.D smiled wide at the words “ what?” 

“ You are really into this guy. Sorry man. I was a dick. “ he offered honestly. 

Mickey didn’t get a chance to respond to the apology ,his attention was taking away by some sort of commotion by where Ian had been standing. 

 

When Mickey and the other guys made their way over they were shocked to find that Jared was on the ground and Ian was waving his hand in the air as if he had just punched someone. 

As it turned out, he did just punch someone. 

“ fucker grabbed my ass” Ian growled out nodding his head in football player’s direction. Jared was holding his nose as if it were broken , as he walked back into the school saying something about needing ice. 

“ ummmmmmm… did you break his nose?” Mickey asked before telling Mandy to run into the school and get ice for Ian’s hand that was looking very red and swollen. 

“ if you can take down a huge fucker like that, how come you never hit me?” J.D asked with wide eyes. 

“ you never got physical. You weren’t worth it. “ Ian replied easily still tending to his hand “ fuck that hurt” 

“ his face hurt your hand?” Mickey teased while looking over Ian carefully. He had to admit the whole thing was more than a little bit hot. 

Ian was full of surprises and he couldn’t wait to discover every single one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters today because I doubt there will be one tomorrow. Also, I added a couple more chapters to the story.


	9. I'm Ready

_Mmmm Miiiiiiiiickey_

 

Ian’s head was thrown back in pleasure as Mickey’s amazing mouth was making the rounds on the head of his dick, diligently lapping up the beads of pre-cum that had accumulated on the on the slit. Fuck. Mickey hummed lowly around the cock in his mouth, before sitting up a little bit higher on his knees so he could take Ian even deeper into his throat. The action had Ian gripping his bed-sheets so tightly he nearly tore holes into them.

It had been three weeks since they had made it official and while they still weren’t fucking, the blowjobs were unfucking real. As the brunet worked his own cock with one hand he stroked the base of Ian’s shaft with his other, Mickey'soral sklls never ceased to amaze him. As his boyfriend began to hollow his cheeks and bob his head with a clear purpose, Ian was completely lost in it muttering words he was certain weren’t coherent at all but he didn’t care. Feeling his balls tighten, he yelled out reaching a long fingers into Mickey’s hair as a warning of his impending orgasm.

“ fuck, Mick gonna…. “

“ **OH SHIT. FUCK**. sorry man”

the voice came from the doorway as his door had just been swung open at the very worst possible time. While Mickey was busy spitting out the dick in his mouth, precisely two seconds before his boyfriend was going to cum, Ian sat up without warning. He was searching desperately for the blanket they had tossed to the side not more than thirty minutes earlier, while trying to make sense of the intrusion.

“ i’m gonna … yeah” Lip finally added before turning on his heels to leave the room, sure to close the door behind him.

“ fuck” Ian breathed as he finally made his way to the blanket a minute too late.

“ what the fuck was that?” Mickey asked as he made his way under the blanket, seating himself next to his boyfriend with a look of confusion all over his face.

“ uh, that was my brother and his stellar fucking timing”

“ your brother that's in college?” Mickey asked, taking the cigarette that Ian offered him before adding “you need a lock on your door”

“ no fucking kidding. Yeah my brother whose in college and didn’t tell me he was coming"’ Ian shook his head lightly, his heart beat coming down as he took long drags on his cigarette.

“ guess he wanted to surprise you or some shit” Mickey offered, snugly his head warmly into the crook of Ian’s armpit. Ian loved how cuddly his boyfriend was when they were in bed. It was so un Mickey like, he was certain that it was only him who got to see this side of the tough talking senior and he savored every minute of it.

“ yeah, I think that backfired”

“ so……” Mickey began as they both stubbed out their smokes, locking eyes once more. “ you didn’t get to finish” Ian laughed loudly at the words, fuck. He wasn’t wrong Ian was still hard and Lip was downstairs now, what could be the harm. It took Mickey a mere handful of seconds to return to his spot in between long freckled legs and get back to work and only a minute or two more before they were both cumming hard, albeit slightly quieter than they were the first time.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ hey, uh, sorry bout” LIp began when Ian made his way into the living room, Mickey following on his heels.

“ don’t ever mention it again. “ He deadpanned, pulling his brother into a warm hug, “ what the fuck are you doing here?”

“ had a break thought I’d come and see you.” He very purposely looked over Ian’s shoulder towards Mickey, “ I assume this is Mickey?” Ian nodded his head shifting their bodies slightly so Mickey could offer his hand in greeting.

“ Yeah. Mickey, nice to meet you. He talks about you a lot” Lip smiled openly shaking his hand in turn before nodding towards the beer on the coffee table.

“ you too. You guys want a beer maybe drink away some of the awkwardness”

“ fuck yes” Mickey replied quietly, making both Gallagher's chuckle in response. The three of them chatted easily, Ian was happy to see that Mickey and Lip seemed to get along well. Mickey wasn’t a huge conversationalist so , Ian was very aware of the effort he was putting forth to impress his brother. The thought of that had him feeling all warm inside. When they kissed goodbye Ian couldn’t help but prolong it, smiling when he felt Mickey shudder under his touch.

“Jesus Gallagher don’t start shit you don’t want to finish” he teased lowly, looking up at Ian through eyelashes.

“ oh, but I do intend to finish it” He promised, knowing exactly what he was implying. He took in Mickey's confused face for a minute before continuing. “ I mean it. I’m ready.” he added very pointedly, Mickey’s eyes went wide.

“Ian…”

“ we’ll talk about it later, k? Gonna go spend time with LIp”

“Ok.. but we are coming back to that” Mickey smirked with a wave of his eyebrows before exiting the house.

When he walked back into the living room Lip was looking at him curiously, playing with the wrapper on his beer bottle mindlessly from his spot on the couch.

“ that seems serious”

“It. is” he stated honestly. It was serious. He was crazy about Mickey and he knew the feeling was mutual.

“ So… what I walked in on earlier? You guys are … “ Lip began, laughing at the shocked face Ian made in response , “ what? Do you want to have this conversation with FI instead man?”

“ NO. I don’t want to have this conversation at all. Mickey’s not a chick, I’m not gunna knock him up, let just skip the sex talk, alright” Ian grabbed his beer taking a long swig of it while his brother laughed lowly from his seat next to him.

“ yeah, well chick or not man, you still need to be safe. I mean he’s older right?”

“ LIP. For fuck sake. I don’t need the condom talk.” he stood up quickly, so his hand could reach into his back pocket to retrieve the small pack of condoms that were stuffed in there.

“ here. See. I’m good” Lip raised his hands in mock surrender before narrowing his eyes at his little brother

“ magnums huh? Runs in the family”

“ you know it” Ian laughed once more clanging their beer bottles together lightly before changing the topic to anything that wasn’t his sex life.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ Lip liked you” Ian greeted his boyfriend with a wide smile when he made his way into the Milkovich home a day later.

“ good. He seems like a cool guy” Mickey replied easily, as he lead the way to his bedroom. “ My brothers here, too” Ian stopped their decent down the upstairs hallway, Mickey stopping as soon as he noticed the redhead was no longer following him .

“ You’re brothers here now? Am I gonna meet him” Ian was suddenly nervous. Mandy loved him but he had never so much as seen Iggy and was instantly concerned with making a good impression.

“ uh, if you want. But Ig isn’t like Lip. Hes doesn’t give a shit man. I promise.. Come here” Mickey walked them past his room, towards the larger room at the end of the hall, knocking on it gently before entering.

“ Hey Ig.” he said in a harsh tone, towards a dirty blond hair guy who was watching tv and eating a bucket of chicken on his bed.

“ yeah?” “ this is my boyfriend, Ian. Remember I told you about him” Ian smiled warmly, secretly hoping the other boy wouldn’t want to shake his hand, the grease from the chicken glistening on his psalms.

“ yeah, cool. Nice to meet ya”

“ you, too”

With that they were off into Mickey’s room. They tumbled onto the bed so they could make themselves comfortable as if they were starved for each others touch even though they spent nearly every waking hour wrapped up in one another.

“ he seems .. .nice” Ian stated plainly with a shrug .

“ he’s cool but he's not my parent. You’re brother and sister take care of you and shit and that’s awesome buts its not really like that here. We take care of ourselves. “

 

The sentence made Ian sad, even though Mickey didn’t seem sad about it, at all. Ian hated the idea that no one was looking out for Mickey..

“Well, now I take care of you, too.” He kissed Mickey’s forehead sweetly, the action causing his boyfriend to pull him in impossibly closer.

“ so…… “ Mickey began tentatively.. “ about what you said yesterday, you mean it? Cause if you didn’t that's fine. I’m not rushing you, ok?”

God, his boyfriend was amazing. It had been three weeks and he knew that it must be killing Mickey to not have sex with him yet he had not once pressured him.

 

“ I’m ready”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to start a chapter with smut. That is all.


	10. Being a Milkovich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing here. 
> 
>  
> 
> I contemplated this and I wrote it out a few ways because I just wasn't sure. So, firstly, sorry about the delay. Here's the thing. I do pov per chapter, as you must know by now. I am most comfortable writing this way. So when it comes to Ian's first time and the chapter is in fact from Mickey's POV, I stumble. At first I thought I would write it from both, then I thought nah, just do Ian's and he can have to chaps in a row.. but then I thought, NO. 
> 
> Mickey's POV will have just as much impact as Ian's imo. It could be just as emotionally touching from Mickey's pov, if I do it justice. 
> 
> All i can do is try. 
> 
> So i did. 
> 
> hope it worked lol.

Mickey had over the years come to see himself as a strong stoic guy,  a tough guy, he had to be. Being a Milkovich left no room for sensitivity or  emotions. 

 

 

It was in his bed with Ian on top of him, clothes discarded on the floor below, and limbs tangled together, that he first felt his body shudder involuntarily. It wasn’t just pure lust coursing through his veins in that moment not the way he thought it would be. The brunet had wanted this from the first second he laid eyes on Ian, to say the other boy was gorgeous would the understatement of the century. From his brilliant red hair, adorable freckles and piercing green eyes down to his broad shoulders strong chest and defined abs, Ian was fucking perfect. Mickey would have loved sex with him even without any sort of emotional connection, no doubt. But, he was emotionally connected. He was caught right up. In fact, any sense of control he once thought he had over his own feelings shattered under Ian’s touch,.

 

As a long hand trailed its way down his torso, teasing over his hip bone to finally grip onto the milky flesh of his inner right thigh, working to spread him open wider, Mickey felt the goose bumps engulf his lower half a sure sign he had lost all control of himself. And he didn't care to get it back. He relished being caught up in Ian. He loved every second of it .

“ you ok?” Ian whispered into the crook of his neck where his mouth was sucking a deep purple mark into the sensitive skin. “ wanna stop? “

He could tell Ian’s concern was sincere yet, his hips were still grinding deliciously into Mickey’s causing their naked dicks to rub together in the most perfect way. ,Once again he shuddered, his breath stuttering. As he attempted to speak 

“ yeah… m’ good. So good. … hey” Cupping his hands around Ian’s head, using his thumb to rub gently along the other mans jawline, he angled his face up so they could look into one another's eyes. “ you sure bout this?”

 Smiling into the kiss Ian gave him after nodding slowing , Mickey reached a hand next to them, easily finding the lube they had placed there not 20 minutes earlier.

“: I can.. I mean. I’ve done it before. You don’t have to…..” He stumbled out cursing himself internally for his total lack of composure, _Get it together Milkovich, its just sex._ He thought to himself, though he knew it wasn’t true. Sex was a quick hookup behind a gay bar in boys town, or bending over in the locker room for some closeted jock at school. Sex was a means to an end, a way to get off. This , with Ian this wasn’t just sex and he couldn’t force any part of himself to act like it was. He wanted Ian, he wanted him in the purely lustful way he had always wanted him but added to that was the want to be as close to him as one could be to another human being.

Mickey wasn’t great with words he never had been, that was part of being a tough stoic guy but here in this bed, he could let Ian in on all the things hes feeling without saying a word. So yes, he would stumble out his words and his body would shudder, but he would be saying something loud and clear. And deep down he knew Ian would be hearing it, just as clearly. Taking the lube and spreading some on his fingers Ian grinned down at him adoringly, with a slight shake of his head as if he couldn't believe he was there.

“ I want to.” he pecked his lips sweetly, the action causing blush to spread over Mickey’s pale cheeks,. Ian began to pepper his collarbone with kisses making his way down slowly as a wet finger began to rub around his hole, gently massaging it before pressing in, the intrusion had Mickey’s breath still

“ Am I hurting you?”

“ no . no I’m good keep going” he assured him breathlessly, his body feeling like it was on fire as the finger quickly pressed all the way in. “ mmmmmmm” “

fuck, you’re so hot Mickey, wanna taste you” ian mewled before taking Mickey’s entire cock into his mouth.

“ shit Ian….oh my ..” No one had ever been this good for him, so gentle so concerned about how good he was feeling. Ian’s mouth was warm and wet, and distracting from the second finger that had been added. Mickey relished the feeling of being taking care of by someone, it was beginning to feel like this was his first time, because surely what he had been doing before wasn’t sex,  If that's what this was.

As perfect pink lips began to suck gently at the head of his dick, Mickey's head  lolled back uncontrollably and his eyes rolled back with it, he knew he had to reluctantly back away or it would  all be over before it began.

“ fuck fuck fuck fuck.. Ian. you gotta stop…” letting the dick fall from his mouth Ian looked up at him, eyes full of concern with a questioning eyebrow. “ no, no , its fucking perfect I just I don’t wanna cum before you fuck me. Add another finger ok?” he directed gently between gasping for air. 

 

Ian complied, adding the third finger while he reached around with his other hand for the condom. When he found it they locked eyes, as Mickey nodded his readiness giving Ian a small smile as he ripped the package open with his teeth.

“ Want me to turn over ?” Mickey asked softly, wincing only a little as the fingers were removed, while Ian lubed himself up.

“ No. I want to kiss you” ian replied shyly, laying his long body over Mickey’s so he could connect their lips. When a strong hand gripped his thigh raising it up for easier access, he felt the goosebumps take over his body once again.

“ fuck.. Your so big”: he whispered, his breath stuttering as Ian inched his way in. “ you feel so good".

And he did, he was bigger than the other guys mickey had been with , but he was gentler, too, more careful, loving.

The burning feeling of the stretch dissipated quickly when Ian bottomed out. As he began moving it was with short calculated that thrusts soon had every inch of Mickey feeling like it was electrified, until finally he hit that one spot just perfectly.

“ Oh, fuck right there Ian” he cried out, moaning unabashedly when Ian followed his directive perfectly, even though he could tell by his breathing that Ian was desperately close to cumming.

As half moons dug into the flesh of his ass, he searched for the Ian’s lips, needing to connect with him, smiling when as if he could read his mind, Ian leaned down to do just that. The kiss was sloppy, any sort of coordination made impossible by their grinding bodies and shivering nerves, but it was perfect nonetheless. Just as Mickey thought it was all too much and he had to touch his straining dick, that was leaking with excitement, he felt a warm hand wrap around him.

“ You gotta cum Mick.. I’m gunna….. Fuck ‘’

With a low growl, Ian released into the condom burrowing his face into Mckey’s neck while he muttered I’m sorry s over and over again. The sound of him had Mickey both smiling at the sweetness and inexplicably turned on by how fast he came. It was a mere minute or two more, with Ian still hard inside of him and still working his cock that Mickey came, too. .

‘Fuck. I’m sorry. I know I was quick. It’ll get better” Ian said through deep labored breaths was he pulled away to tie the condom off and toss it in the trash.

“ Ian, it was fucking fantastic. I promise. You did see me cum all over myself right?” He questioned with a raise of dark eyebrows, Smiling when Ian's face turned a brilliant shade of crimson at the words. Tucking the redhead into his sticky chest, Mickey ran his fingers all over freckled skin, not willing to let him go just yet. “ you were perfect.” he assured him before pulling the blanket over them, so they were cocooned into their own warm bubble.

“ So, were you. “ Ian pecked his chest sweetly. “ I just.. I want to be as good as everyone else… you know like the people you were with before.” he admitted, his voice barely audible.

“ Ian. “ Mickey began firmly, cupping Ian’s chin so they were gazing into each others eyes. “ you’re a million times better than any of those fucks. Ok? I mean it. You’re amazing, sex with you was amazing… so fucking good”

The sparkle in Ian’s eyes nearly took his breath away.

 

It wasn’t long before light snoring filled the room.

Mickey looked down at the man in his arms with an overwhelming amount of emotion flooding through him.

Yeah, Over the years Mickey had seen himself as a strong stoic guy, a tough guy.

Being a Milkovich left no room for sensitivity or emotion, or ….. Love.

Until, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah,,I donno. I hope its what everyone wanted. I am rarely nervous with chapters. But first times are hard and like I said with the POV I struggled with what to do. But ultimately I had to write what felt... right. 
> 
> So I hope it was what ppl wanted and we're almost done.


	11. Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the delay. 
> 
> I have double ear infections, then one ear drum burst and while that one actually feels better unfortunately my balance is shot to hell and I feel awful. So, I was procrastinating, a tad. Ok, a lot. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this makes up for the wait. Its a little peek in Ian's few of them having sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will edit this again.

Ian let a long sigh escape his lips as he flung himself onto his bed. It was the first time he had been home in 3 days. Fucking Mickey had become somewhat of a marathon event, the two of them only taking pause to collect their breaths and periodically pad out to the Milkovich kitchen for sustenance. 

Being inside his boyfriend was intoxicating in a way he had never expected. He loved being wrapped up in Mickey, he loved every part of it. He could vary well love Mickey. But he didn't want to linger too much on that thought because he knew it was early for those kinds of feelings and he didn't want to rush his stoic boyfriend or scare him off. 

Although, the truth of it was that Mickey was different when he was with Ian, he always had been but this feeling since they had slept together, was something else entirely. He was soft, vulnerable and so open when they were in bed. His tough facade faded away the second they kissed and never seemed to return , not fully anyways. 

Each morning when they entered school grounds, feared and revered Mickey Milkovich was back in full effect to all of those around them but not to Ian. Ian knew what the brunet felt like from the inside out, how he tasted, the way he sounded when he moaned quietly into the air as he was being fucked from behind. Ian knew Mickey, the real Mickey and he the realization of that had his heart ready to burst at the seams. 

 

When Fiona texted to him saying she expected him home that evening it was hard to tear himself away but he knew that his sister had a point. He was so caught up in all things Mickey lately, he had been slacking on being a good brother. After all, with Lip away at school it was just the two of them. 

 

“ You’re home finally” HIs sister stated plainly from the doorway of his room. 

“ sorry Fi. I know I haven’t been around. I have been going t o school though so you don’t have to worry about that” He replied sitting up on his bed and patting the spot next to him for her to take a seat. As Fiona sat down she gave him a quick hug, it was nice, she seemed happy. Everything in the house always ran smoother when Fi was happy. 

“ So, things are good with Mickey I take it? “‘ She asked with a wink, that caused his face to be covered with blush in an instant. “ do we need to have the protection talk or did Lip cover that?” 

“ this fucking family” Ian muttered while hiding his face in a nearby pillow “ lip covered it. Can we move on please” 

“ fine fine, look. You’re not the only one dating someone here. I have been seeing Tony, you know from next door , the cop?” 

‘Ok” Ian has already assumed as much so the news didn’t really garner any sort of surprise

“ so, anyways, he’s been telling me about these Milkovich’s. “ 

That sentence didn garner some surprise. Ian raised his head out the pillow eyebrows high as she continued to speak. 

“ says they aren’t really the best crowd to be hanging with. Dad’s in jail…” 

“ these Milkovich’s” Ian repeated incredulously, surely the daughter of Frank Gallagher couldn’t be judging someone else parents . “ Are you being serious right now Fi? Like Frank is some saint?” 

His sister face got soft at his words, her hand raised to swipe a stray loose hair from his face as she replied, quietly. 

“ no, I’m not trying to judge. I like Mickey. I just want you to be careful is all, ok? I’m your sister Ian, its my job to take care of you. You’ve been spending all your time there and Tony starts saying that his family is into all this illegal shit., its my right to worry.” 

“ we’ve been spending all our time fucking, not doing anything illegal” Ian spit out before he even realized what he had said. “ shit… fuck….. forget I said that” He grimaced catching his sisters shocked face through his peripheral. 

“Wish I could” Fiona admonished with a shake of her head as she stood to make her exit. 

Just then it hit Ian that maybe his sister could help him with something that had been bothering him about Mickey. 

“ hey Fi?” She turned to look at him expectantly “ can I ask you something.. Like about sex” he mumbled quietly, not quite certain that he could in fact have this conversation with his sister. 

“ course, what?” 

Steadying his nerves Ian let out a long exhale of air before speaking once more “ Tony seems like a not so … experienced guy” he began tentatively, his sister eyeing him skeptically as if totally confused about where this was going, but she nodded her confirmation anyways, “ right, but you are… experienced I mean” 

“ ok Ian what the fuck? You wanna know how many guys I’ve slept with, this weird even for us” 

“ no. what? Fuck no. I just.. Look Mickey is older and he's been with .. you know a few people and I … “ 

Finally, it was like a light bulb had gone off over his sisters head as she looked at him with a certain softness to her eyes “ you were a virgin?” she asked, surprised when he nodded. Taking her seat back on the bed she made herself comfortable once more. “ and you think what? That you aren’t good enough? Is the sex bad?” she teased lovingly jabbing him with a gentle elbow. 

“ NO! The sex isn’t bad. I mean, he seems happy. Its just I want to be as good as the guys hes been with…” his voice trailed off, when thoughts of Mickey with other guys entered his brain. 

“ OK. Stop that right now little brother. “ His sister chided, waving a finger in his face, as if she could read his mind. “ when I’m with Tony. I’m with Tony. I am not thinking of other guys. I don’t want other guys, I want him. And Mickey wants you. I promise.” 

Somehow, that didn't manage to make him feel better, at least a little bit. He was lucky to have his sister on his side. He knew it. 

“Just one more piece of advice before I start dinner” she said from the doorway, “ talk to him. If you’re feeling insecure or whatever, he's your boyfriend right? So, talk to him. Tell him. Or its going to come out in some awful way, like jealousy or something.. Trust me” 

 

It was good advice Ian had to admit. He just wasn’t so sure he would be brave enough to take it. 

 

 

 

 

“ Hey you. I know a certain short brunet who is looking for you” Mandy chimed when Ian made his way into Nells’ party that Saturday. 

Ian had spent almost the entire week sleeping at home catching up with Fi, much to Mickey’s chagrin. His boyfriend understood of course that Ian had a life outside of him, but that knowledge didn’t stop him from whining about their time apart like a toddler. It was so cute. Watching Mickey make sarcastic jokes and snide comments looking like a bad ass with his friends in the school parking lot after class, only to be texting Ian at the same time about how he wanted to cuddle with him that night. Ian was hanging more with Mandy’s crowd, so the two boys were often separated by crowds of other teens, texting one another casually as they held up conversations with their respective friends. 

They had agreed to both attend Nell’s party and both leave Nell’s party early to go back to Mickey’s house and make brilliant use of an empty house. Which was code for Mickey wanted to be loud as fuck while Ian railed him. Ian liked that code. He liked it a lot. It had been almost a week since they had had sex and he was craving the other man like he had never craved a person before. 

 

“ hey Mands. Where is he?” Ian greeted with a wide smile as he grabbed a cold beer from a cooler on the floor of the cheerleaders large living room. 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking” She teased, laughing when he rolled his eyes at her “ hes out back having a smoke with a few Northside pricks he sells to” 

The knowledge sent an automatic shiver down Ian’s spine. Him and Mickey had no secrets, so he knew that one of the Northside guys Mickey usually sold to was also someone he fucked on occasion. Tobin was his name. Ian didn’t know much about him. He had a tattoo of something on his arm, Ian couldn’t quite remember and he thought Mickey said he was a blond but again he didn’t really remember the details but he hated thinking of the people Mickey had slept with before him. 

It was funny, Ian had never considered himself a jealous guy, yet he had to admit he was all kinds of green when it came to Mickey. 

 

So, when he walked into the back yard it wasn’t shocking to feel his hackles rising as he spotted Mickey talking to a tall blond with a goddamn lion tattoo on his arm. It was was fucking cold why was the douchebag even sleeveless , Ian thought to himself as he eyed the situation from afar. He couldn’t get his feet to move, as if frozen watching the scene unfold in front of him. 

Mickey looked hot as hell, as he always did. His black hair was slicked back in that sexy way that Ian loved, he had on a black leather jacket and tight dark grey ripped jeans. He was so sexy, smoking and cracking jokes like he had no idea how delicious he looked and subsequently how crazy he was driving his boyfriend, or the tall guy currently leaning in a little too closely to him for Ian’s liking. 

Yep, the guy was for sure interested in more than Mickey’s conversation, he was leaning his body closer by the second until they were leaned into one another against the fence at the back of the yard. After what seemed to be a short pause in the conversation, the taller guy leaned his head down as to whisper something in Mickey’s ear and that did it. Ian was moving, pressing forward through the crowd just as fast as his feet could take him. 

He made it just in time to hear. “ boyfriend”.. His sudden appearance seemed suprise the two men, causing Mickey to nearly jump out of his skin. 

“ jesus fuck Gallagher, you trying to kill me. Where’d you come from?” Mickey gasped with more than a little surprise to his tone, before pressing on his tippy toes to greet him with a kiss on the lips. 

“ ah the boyfriend I just heard about huh?” the blond man said plainly, “ sorry dude, I may have been hitting on your man, but don't worry he shot me down fast” 

“ good” Ian said without malice, eyeing his competition carefully before reaching out a hand to introduce himself. 

As if sensing he wasn’t exactly welcomed Tobin excused himself, making his way back into the house while Mickey stood staring at his boyfriend with amusement. 

“What?” 

“ nothing, just never saw you jealous before firecrotch. Its kinda cute” 

“ fuck you” 

“ alright” Mickey replied easily with a lift of his eyebrow “ let’s get the fuck out of here, then” 

Once again,Ian was pressing forward just as fast as his feet could take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the chapter count. I have some ideas and I don't want to let these boys go yet.


	12. Communication is the most important part of any relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be edited again.

The walk back to Mickey’s was brisk, cool and unfortunately for Mickey just a little… alarming. 

 

“ So… you and Tobin huh? I get it...hes uh.. Hot” Ian muttered almost to himself as Mickey took a long inhale of his cigarette, choosing not to say anything former fuck buddy. The had only been walking for roughly 5 minutes and at least 4 of them had been about the blonde, who Mickey was previously not thinking about, at all. It seemed as though his boyfriend was thinking about him though, and that instantly had the brunet worried. 

 

His worries were almost put to rest when they made it to his doorway only for Ian to smash him against it seemingly unable to reist locking their lips any longer. The kiss was immediately hot, frenzied all longues and teeth, Mickey nearly lost himself in it…. Until 

“ did he kiss you like this, did he make you moan like this?” 

Jarred out of his lust filled daze, Mickey pressed a hand to Ian’s chest pushing their bodies just far enough apart for him to look into pleading green eyes. Regarding his boyfriends confused face carefully. After a moments pause he nodded towards his room silently walking to his door while Ian followed, his confusion still written all over his face. 

Ian was on him the second he sat on the bed, long legs making their way over his thighs while large hot hands made their decent up the hem of his shit. The contact had his body shuddering involuntarily, before regrettably having to pull back from it. 

“ what’s up?” Ian asked as he backed away making himself comfortable on the spot next to Mickey, while it was clear he wanted to be on him, not next to him. 

“ that's a better question for you” 

“Huh?” 

Mickey was never good with his words, but he had heard Mandy yammer on about communication being the most important of a relationship to know that if him and Ian were going to work, he was going to have talk to him. Somehow. 

“ this Tobin shit, its bugging you right?” he ventured, sighing when Ian rolled his eyes at the words. “ Ian.. come on. You couldn’t stop talking about the guy the whole walk home, than that shit at the door? “ 

The redhead practically folded into himself as Mickey spoke but he didn’t deny it. Wanting nothing more than to make his boyfriend feels better, Mickey guided their bodies further onto the bed until they were spooning, Mickey’s arms wrapped around Ian’s waist while his mouth peppered kisses along his neck. 

When Ian seemed to relax into the minstrations, he began to speak once again. “ You have to talk to me bout this shit, alright? I can’t unfuck the guy Ian. I don’t know what to do here man. Are you honestly fucking jealous, cause you got no reason to be “ 

Ian sighed loudly, squeezing Mickey’s hand warmly before turning so they were facing one another. 

“ its not jealous. Not like that. I trust you.” He assured him with a small peck to his lips, “ i just .. I donno I don’t know what I’m doing, not like those guys” 

Mickey’s brow furrowed in confusion, the look obviously causing Ian to roll his eyes dramatically out of annoyance. 

“ what, Ian? I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about ?” and he really didn’t. 

“ I was a virgin, Mick. Ok I know I'm not good at this ...stuff” he gestured between the two of them to emphasize his point. 

Mickey was dumbfounded, that’s what that shit was at the door, about Tobin making him moan? Ian was insecure about their sex life. He couldn’t believe it. Ian was a virgin, sure but he was also hot as hell, blessed with a cock that any man would be happy with and his mouth was so fucking talented. How had Mickey not let him know all of his ? He was loud as fuck every time they had sex, he figured that was enough to get the point across. 

“ Ian… “ he began in a soft whisper. 

“ don’t, alright ? Don’t tell me how I’m perfect or some shit, ok. I know I’m not. I need to learn shit” he said, very seriously, so seriously Mickey had to fight back a smile because god his boyfriend was adorable when he was oh so serious. 

“ you are fucking perfect though. It's not bullshit Ian. Seriously. Why do you think I wanted an empty fucking house. Because you got me screaming like a fucking animal. You get that right?” He explained very pointedly cupping the younger man’s face in his hands as he spoke. 

“ but, I want to be the best. I don’t want you to ever want anyone else. “ 

“ I don’t want anyone el...… “ he started, his words cut off when Ian’s mouth attached itself to the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. “ mmmmmm… as much as I like that, we were.. Ah fuck” long fingers made quick work of removing his jeans, so a warm hand could begin palming at his hardening cock through the think material of his black boxer briefs. 

“ why don’t we do this” Ian muttered hotly against the skin of his now exposed cock. “ You tell me what you like. I want to do what you like Mick, I wanna make you cum, hard” the words were barely out of his lips before he was sheathing Mickey’s entire cock into his mouth. 

 

Mickey’s hips bucked, his hands grasping into red locks as the warm wet mouth bobbed lazily, lips meeting the strong hand that was stroking the base of his shaft slowly. The whole scene was ridiculously hot Mickey had to close his eyes as to not cum too fast. 

“ you like that? that good?” Ian asked quietly, letting the dick fall from his mouth, he began placing soft teasing kisses to Mickey’s right thigh, the milky skin quickly becoming engulfed in goosebumps as he spoke. “ tell me Mick, tell me what you like” 

 

Jesus christ, Ian actually expected him to speak. This was insanity. Shaking his head at tad he swallowed thickly trying to find his voice before speaking. He could do this, This was what his boyfriend wanted, he could do this. 

“ I like all of it Ian, you’re so fucking good at that.” letting his eyes meets his boyfriends, he saw Ian’s unconvinced look on his face, his movements stilled as if in some sort of challenge for Mickey to be more forthcoming. “ fine , fine, dont stop. I like.. .fuck. I really like that thing you do with your tongue, when you swirl it around the tip while your stroking me. Thats so hot, I could cum just from that” 

The honesty earned him a cocky smirk. Then, without warning, Ian, while not losing eye contact for even a second took the head of Mickey’s dick back in his mouth, while very purposely letting his breath run down the shaft causing the brunet’s hips to buck in response, before swirling his tongue. He lapped up the precum that had began to pool at the slit as Mickey moaned loudly in response. 

“ yeah. Just like that, oh fuck that's good” he knew he was wrecked and his voice was as well but he couldn’t help it, Ian was tearing him apart one lick at a time. He whined an embarrassing whine when the redhead finally relented. 

While Ian reached for the lube on the nightstand Mickey got himself naked, smiling when Ian followed suit, tossing their clothes to the floor haphazardly before pressing their lips together. 

As Ian worked to prep him, Mckey found it harder and harder to not get lost into green eyes. Ian was muttering about wanting to make him feel good and fucking him good and hard the way Mickey liked, but all he could think about was Ian being inside of him, Ian touching him, kissing him. Ian , Ian , Ian. 

Finally something snapped in him when he saw freckled fingers reach for the condom that had been tossed on the bed. 

“ I’m clean, you know that right? I was … I was tested a while ago” He breathed out, lacing his fingers into Ians as he climbed onto his boyfriend lap, Ian’s large cock resting against his back while he leaned his head down to kiss his boyfriend passionately. “Fuck, I’m an idiot. That came out wrong...” he admonished himself for the way it came out. He didn’t want Ian to feel pressured at all, he just wanted to be closer to his boyfriend. He was clean, Ian was clean, he wasn’t fucking anyone else, hopefully ever, so he didn’t want anything between them anymore. If only could say all of that, somehow. Fuck him and his sloppy way with words. 

“ you sure? “ Ian asked tentatively, tossing the condom back onto the bed as his arms pulled Mickey into him, tightly their sweaty chest beating into one another as their breaths sputtered and stalled while they kissed. “ I mean I want to, but you don’t , have to do this to prove anything Mickey. I know you don’t want anyone else. I’m just a little insecure, you don’t have to do this” 

Micky found himself sighing loudly as Ian spoke, they were as close as they could be but their communication was still off somehow. He knew what he had to do and it was going to be easy. 

There in his boyfriends lap, hearts nearly beating out of their chests, eyes hooded with their emotions nearly bubbling over. It would be the easiest thing he had ever done. 

“ Ian, its not. It's not about proving anything” He whispered sincerely, lubing up Ian’s cock from behind as he spoke. He very deliberately squeezed the head gently, the action causing the redhead to moan hotly into his mouth. 

“ then what’s it about?” Ian asked his voice breaking as he felt Mickey begin to lower himself onto his dick as he spoke. The look on his face was so pure, open and perfect Mickey had to kiss him, breaking the kiss only when he bottomed out. “ what’s it about Mickey,:” the voice was quiet and pleading. 

“ it's about loving you. “ He replied simply, “ I love you. That's why no one will compare to yo…” 

 

A large hand wrapped around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss before his could finish his thought. As their bodies rocked together, words seemed to be completely unneeded. The room was nearly silent save for their shared breathes, deep moans and promises of love whispered into each others ears as they came, Mickey with no hands on him and Ian with no condom, relishing how good it felt to be surrounded by nothing but his boyfriend. 

“ I love you, too. So much” Ian confessed as they lay together on Mickey’s bed sharing a cigarette. “ sorry, I was being insecure. It’s not your fault. It’s my problem” 

“ well” Mickey began, giving Ian’s wrist a sweet kiss as he spoke, “ how about, if you’re feeling that way you make it my problem , ok?. I can’t make shit better if you aren’t fucking talking me, alright?” 

“ alright. But I plan on watching all kinds porn and making sure I am the best fucking lay of your life. I hope you know that” Ian said very pointedly grabbing Mickey’s naked ass as he spoke. 

“ You ARE the best lay of my life, asshole, but by all means…. “ He smirked into the kissed that was happily given to him before they both fell asleep, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the I Love you's were what everyone wanted. 
> 
>  
> 
> I always feel like such a fraud when writing sweet scenes, like wrist kissing and cuddling etc. My husband laughs because I am super not affectionate . I don't hold hands, I don't kiss unless making out, etc, but not random kissing (ew). I don't hug unless I am seriously needed for comforting, like someone probably died haha. So I always kinda feel like sweet fluffy scenes are beyond my capabilities. Somehow, I make it work though and think this ended up pretty sweet. 
> 
>  
> 
> as always thanks for reading!


	13. You're not taking this seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late and I will edit once again. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is for SUZYQ717

“ You are not taking this seriously” Ian complained in spite of himself just as Mickey’s tongue had reached that perfect spot on his neck that made his toes curl. 

He had to admit that it felt amazing, everything with Mickey always felt amazing. The fact of the matter was though, that they were supposed to be focusing, studying ; if you will, and Mickey was not co- operating, at all. .

“ what? I am taking this veeeery seriously “ The brunet mewled lowly into his ear, giving the lobe a playful lick before Ian regrettably maneuvered his body out of reach. Mickey sighed heavily tossing his body on to the bed before letting his eyes wander towards the tv. 

“ Seriously Mick, how do you get a’s ? You focus for shit” Ian remarked in his most serious tone before turning his attention once more towards the porn they were supposed to be watching together, in hopes of Ian learning some new “tricks”. Mickey had thought the idea was ridiculous of course but he had agreed to it nonetheless. 

“ schools’ easy.. And fucking is easy too, you don’t need pointers Ian” Mickey reassured him once more, while dancing his finger tips along his boyfriends perfect abs licking his lips as in he took in the sight of him shirtless in nothing but baggy sweatpants, his long body spread out along Mickey’s bed just begging to be licked from head to toe.

“ stop looking at me like that and pay attention. “ Ian directed using his thumb and forefinger to direct Mickey’s eyes to the two moaning men on the screen.

No wait. Three, just as Mickey’s head turned a third man had joined in, and began to rim a muscular blond man who was giving another blonde man head in the middle of a forest. This had Ian's eyes wide. 

“ we should do that” He said plainly not noticing the quirked eyebrow that immediately thrown his way. 

“ bring in a third person? NO fucking way, we’re both so jealou we’d kill him afterwards” 

Ian laughed loudly, pausing the tv as he gained his composure “ no not that, Jesus. Rimming. I haven’t really. .I’d like to. Your ass is so fucking perfect Mick. “ he complimented giving his boyfriends perfect bubble butt a playful smack as he spoke and turned the movie back on. “ We could also, you know.. Switch it up if you wanted.” 

Ian didn’t know why he had suggested it, really. He looked the way things were and he was in now real hurry to bottom but all the guys on screen were apparently versatile and it had only occurred to him that maybe Mickey was as well. They had never talked about it. 

“ no. I mean, yes to the rimming, like fuck, yes. But no to switching it up. If I wanted to fuck a guy in the ass I would go back to juvie” Mickey remarked with a smirk while removing his and his boyfriends bottoms in one quick swoop. 

 

Ian couldn’t deny that Mickey naked and bent over a mere inches from his face was hotter than anything in the porn, they were no longer watching. 

God his boyfriends ass was a thing of glory, so round, tight just begging to be licked and sucked until the man attached to it was a withering mess. 

Wasting not a second longer Ian put his mouth to work, his tongue licking a playful circle around the tight muscle for a few seconds before diving right in. 

For his part Mickey was a complete mess from the instant Ian’s wet mouth was on him. It was so hot the way his entire being was reacting to the minstrations. From the arch in his back to the way his fingers were gripping at the sheets, his very obvous arousal had Ian’s dick straining to fuck him but not yet. 

“ fuck … Ian.. “ Mickey rasped out as the redhead reluctantly removed his mouth from his lover’s ass. Wiping his dripping chin he nudged the brunet’s body until they were laying in a perfect 69 position, Mickey’s ass nearly sitting on his face while pale cheeks were nestled against Ian’s waiting cock. “ oh fuck yes” Mickey managed to stammer out before diving in. 

 

It was easily the hottest thing they had ever done, so hot in fact Ian wasn’t so sure they would get to the fucking and that was ok. Reaching for the lube they had placed on the bed , he lubed up his fingers sinking on into his boyfriends tight entrance while his mouth continued peppering wet kisses along width of his ass. The taste and feel of Mickey , combined with the way the shorter man was working his cock expertly had Ian read to cum. 

“ Mickey I’m gunna…. Fuck… Mi--’’ He breathed feeling himself tip right over the edge before he could stop himself. Mickey hummed happily, lapping up every drop while pressed his ass deeper into the fingers still fucking him. 

Once Ian had caught his breath, it took a mere couple of seconds for him to flip Mickey onto his back so he could suck him off, never removing his fingers from their assault on his prostate. It wasn't even 2 minutes before his boyfriend was cumming down his throat with a low growl. 

 

“ Jesus I didn’t even get to fuck you” Ian complained, cleaning them up with a towel as Mickey lit a smoke. 

“ don’ matter that was hot as hell.” He paused for a second while they locked eyes “ YOU are hot as hell I can’t get enough of you” he promised in a tone that was so sweet it nearly made Ian’s heart swell. 

This man loved him, it was so obvious, and he wanted him so much. Suddenly all of Ian’s worries about not being good enough dissipated. He smiled warmly at his boyfriend as they laid together chatting mindlessly for the rest of the night into the wee hours of the morning. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a few days later in the school parking lot when Ian saw Mickey walking out of the school doors with Mr. Howl the school’s guidance counselor.  
The sight was a strange mainly because it looked content, friendly even. 

“ hey you, sorry I’m late” Mickey greeted him with a chaste kiss before placing some papers into his backpack. 

“ no problem. What was that about? “ He asked curiously as they started walking towards the Milkovich home. 

“ huh? Oh Howl. stupid shit. He’s trying to get me to apply to colleges and shit” Mickey replied dismissively , pulling out his phone so he could check his messages for the day, while Ian walked a slowly behind him. 

“ why is that stupid shit ?” 

“ Milkovich's don’t go to college Ian.” 

 

Ian took the reply with a state of silent shock. He wasn’t too sure what to think. He knew that Mickey’s family was poor, they sold drugs, his dad was in jail. He knew these things but they weren't the things that defined Mickey. At least they shouldn’t be the thing that defined Mickey.  
His boyfriend was smart, ridiculously smart. He got better grades that the kids that showed up every day and he was barely in his seat more than twice a week. He aced every test, got As in biology, (asshole), the fact was Mickey Milkovich was meant for college. He was good enough by a long shot and he should go. 

He just needed someone to convince him of that.


	14. I think Chicago suits me just fine

Roughly 5 months later. 

 

 

Mickey left the meeting with Howl with such an intense mix of emotions he didn’t quite know how to process them. 

The smell of Howl’s office, the feel of the hard wooden chair against his back and that intense aching in the pit of his stomach, hit him all at once. 

“ Milkovich, I can’t even say how proud I am of you. I really didn’t you had any interest in applying to college. The last time we talked about it. You basically told me to go fuck myself” the older man laughed lightly to himself as they walked down the hallway towards the exit. 

“So, you didn’t?.... “ Mickey began, his throat going dry as he tried to finish his sentence. When he received the emails. He had a sinking suspicion that the redhead was behind his sudden need to apply to every half way decent school out there, but he went to Howl before confronting Ian in hopes that his boyfriend hasn't betrayed him like that. No such luck. 

 

“ I didn’t?” the guidance counselor questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“ uh.,. Nothing. Thanks.” Mickey replied dismissively as he spotted Ian in the parking lot waving him over. 

 

His boyfriend of 5 months was one gorgeous mother fucker he would give him that. He was persistent too. They had discussed Mickey’s schooling on more than one occasion, each of those conversations ending with a resounding NO on Mickeys part. He had no interest in college. It wasn’t his thing. As it were he would be the first Milkovich to graduate high school in decades if not ever. That was enough. 

He didn’t want to get himself in debt for a degree that might not even get him a job when he graduated. That wasn’t smart, it wasn’t practical and it wouldn’t help his family in any real way. 

Ian , for his part seemed to completely let the subject drop a couple months ago. Or at least that was what he was lead to believe. It seems though, that Ian didn’t drop it at all. He instead applied to schools for him, behind his back. 

Mickey was pissed. He was so pissed he didn’t want see his boyfriend and say something he may regret. If there was something he had learned over the months they had been a couple it was that fights happened, of course they did but he loved Ian. He loved him enough to forgive him, he just didn’t want to go over there head first into an argument when he knew himself well enough to know that he could end up using that Milkovich mouth of his in the worst possible way. 

 

“ Hey, I have plans with Eliot tonight. See yeah later yeah” He mumbled, giving Ian a quick peck before turning on his heels. 

 

“ plans with Elliot? Since when Mick? I thought we were hanging tonight?” Ian asked his confusion evident in his tone as a long hand reach for Mckey’s elbow, pulling the brunet back to face him as he spoke. 

“ yeah, he texted. Needs my help. That's cool right?” 

“Yeah course. See ya later. “ 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ you got into some pretty good schools here Milkovich. Who fuck the knew you were so smart. “ 

Elliot beamed as he perused the emails of acceptance. 

“ Yeah, only I didn’t write the essay’s , Ian must have . Asshole…” Mickey muttered taking a long drag off his smoke. 

The two men stood leaning against the outside of the mall where Eliot worked. 

“ Asshole huh?” The taller man questions taking in Mickey’s annoyed face before continuing. “ look I get it Mick he went behind your back. That was shitty but did you give him any real choice. ?” 

“ fuck yeah I did. The choice would have been to let me live my own fucking life. I told him I didn’t want to do any of this… “ 

“ so don't” Eliot replied with a shrug. “ easy as that. Why even think about it? You got in. You don’t have to go man. You know no one, not even Ian is standing here with a gun to your head telling you you have to go. And I know your stubborn ass, no one could make you do a fucking thing… which Kinda makes me wonder…..” His voice trailed off tentatively. 

 

“ wonder what?” Mickey asked , although a part of him already knew the answer because he had been wondering it too. 

“ wonder why you didn’t just trash the emails, not go to your guidance counselor, not show them to me. That makes two more people who will tell you to go. So why tell us at all.” he laughed at the finger flipped his way before continuing “ are you pissed because he applied for you, or are you pissed because now that you know you got in, you want to go?” 

 

FUCK. 

 

Mickey didn’t bother answering, he gave his all knowing friend a regrettable wave before shooting Ian off a text letting him know they needed to talk. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

The redhead was pacing his front yard like a crazy person when Mickey arrived. 

“‘ I saw howl as I was leaving. I am sorry Mick. I am but i was just… “ Mickey cut off the panicking man with a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

“ you’re a dick you know that? You had no fucking right” He said, his tone far more gentle then it seemed Ian was prepared for, his green eyes softened as they took a seat on the front stoop. “ but, you did it because you give a shit. I get that” 

 

“ I do. And I know you still don’t want to go but i couldn’t stand you not even applying….” 

“ I wanna go” He interrupted, the words obviously taking the redhead by surprise.

“ you.. Wanna go.. Like to college?” 

“ yeah, like to college. I wanna go. Howl talked to me about some scholarships I qualify for and some aid that would help broke ass shits like me. I think … I donno maybe” He relented rolling his eyes at Ian’s crazy ass wide smile that was nearly blinding him. “ ok ok calm down fire crotch. I’m still pissed at you. But I love you, too” 

 

“ I love you. “ 

 

They kissed happily on the front step for a few min before pulling away to catch their collective breaths. 

 

“ So… some of those schools are pretty far away…. “ Ian began, his tone one of obvious nerves. : I mean, you should go where ever you want to go , of course. Its. its not about me.. “ 

Mickey had to laugh a little at how flustered Ian was getting. He hadn’t made any sort of final plans but he knew that the University of Chicago was amongst his acceptances and it made the most sense. He could live at home and he could still be with Ian. It was a no brainer for someone who really didn’t have much interest in school before that day. He hadn’t dreamed of colleges ever. He was just happy to be finishing high school, so it didn’t matter to him where he went and he knew that Howl seemed to think it was a good fit when they had originally talked of schools. 

“ Stop.” he instructed, putting his finger against Ian’s rambling lips, “ I think Chicago suits me just fine, Gallagher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of how getting into college works in the states comes from tv watching... so lets just say this would be plausible.... 
> 
>  
> 
> I think I am fudging a tad on him not needing an interview before being accepted but I am not perfect. This is an AU and maybe its kinda far fetched. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is rounding to an end and the next chap will also be a time jump but I think you'll like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is clearly stolen from Mandy applying for Lip... ;).


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So yes this is super short. But... I may have news about that.

2 years later. 

 

“You sure you can’t join us for a beer? Come on Gallagher, one beer aint’ gonna kill ya. Celebrate your first week” Gabe asks with an unwelcome flirty glint in his eyes. 

“ nah, sorry man gotta get home” he gives a regrettable wave to Sue and the other emts, shutting his locker quickly before making his way home. 

 

Home. 

 

Home, being the tiny 9th floor 1 bedroom apartment complete with the faded out once white paint, creaky floorboards and the very best view he could ever hope to have. 

Opening the door as quietly as possible Ian drops his duffle bag on those creaky old floors . He is careful not to wake the man, he knew would be passed out in front of his laptop in the couch, just as he has been every night for the last couple of weeks. 

And there it is, that view. 

 

His man curled up on the couch, his black hair a tousled mess atop his head, lightly freckled skin highlighted by the table lamp next to his head and those perfect plump lips slightly parted as he breathes deeply into the night air. 

That’s a view that can’t be beat His boyfriend. HIs Mickey, here in their home just waiting to be wrapped up in Ian’s arms. How did he get so very lucky? 

 

“ Stop watching me sleep like some creep and come do something useful, like keep me warm” Mickey yawns out, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

“ hey, sorry didn’t mean to wake you.” 

As per his man’s request Ian makes quick work of getting into the space behind Mickey so he can spoon him warmly, loving the way the other man nestles into to his chest, peppering his collar bone with kisses as they make room for each other on the tiny couch. 

“ how was work, Mr. Emt?” 

“ good. Gabe is still hitting on me but I was partnered with Sue so he can kiss my ass” He replied easily, laughing when Mickey let out a frustrated groan “ its fine Mick. He knows I’m taken” 

“ yeah, he's still an asshole. “ 

“ uhuh. Anyways, you fell asleep studying again. Did you eat anything? Take any breaks or just been working all night?” Ian asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but failing miserably. He was worried and he wasn’t all that great at hiding it. 

Mickey had done well his first year in school and he was doing well once again but it was hard work. It was so hard in fact, that the brunet barely did anything else. He was so determined to do well, he was working himself to the bone all hours of the night. Ian couldn’t help but be concerned that eventually he was going to burn out. 

 

“ hey you.” Mickey said pointedly maneuvering himself so they were locking eyes “ I’m fine. Ok. I got this. Stop being you and worrying so much. I ate. I didn’t work all night, Elliot came over for some drinks, and to tell me him and that Bruno dude are moving in together. I’m fucking fine. I’m not over worked. You’re over worried”’ 

“ That's not a thing” Ian laughed lightly. 

“ well, you make it a thing. Knock it the fuck off. I’m fine. I’m better than fine.” 

“ ok. So… since you’re better than fine, you think maybe tomorrow we could unpack? We’ve been here a month and we’re still living out of boxes” 

“ fine. Whatever. We’ll unpack shit tomorrow. Tonight though, how about bed?” Mickey suggested, standing up so he could lead them to their bedroom. 

 

Their bedroom. TIny, barely large enough for a queen sized bed and two small dressers but it was perfect nonetheless, simply because it was theirs. No more trying to keep down the noise as to not wake Mandy, Iggy or Fiona if they were at Ian’s, not that Mickey was ever capable of being quiet but now he didn’t even have to try. This was their space, their home, their sanctuary far from Ian’s new hectic job and Mickey’s busy school schedule. 

It may not be much but its theirs and that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said about the length, its short. It is not because I didn't have anything else to say on these two but because I have a lot more to say on these two but this is a good place to stop this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> And perhaps in the next few days I will start the rest of the story ;). 
> 
>  
> 
> So, no Ian didn't go to college. I actually, as much as I may disagree with a lot of the decisions on the show in the later seasons, agree with him becoming an EMT. I just think its fits and I love Sue. I feel shes a great sounding board for him. I feel its a good fit all around. 
> 
> Why he didn't go to school even though he pushed for Mick to go and how that plays out between them is yet to be discussed but it will be. 
> 
> So, this is the end of my sweet fluffy piece. I hope it was fun!


End file.
